Canary's song
by Nope
Summary: Dinah snaps after an injection from a strage man, and the kidnapping of the team. Now she's back and in need of help. Last chapter added.
1. injections

Canary's Song  
  
Note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please be gentle. Also, I would love reviews, but flames will either be laughed at or ignored. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, except for the henchmen and Alec, other than that I own nothing.  
  
"Huntress! Huntress are you there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here Oracle chill. I'm on the roof right now, Dinah's in the car." It was true Huntress was on yet another roof waiting to stop another crime. Looking through a sky light she continued talking to Oracle, "It looks like there's maybe ten guys, one's tied to a chair, I think he might be the guy we're here to save."  
  
"Are they armed?" Asked Oracle.  
  
"Looks like it, hand guns and two shot guns." Replied Huntress taking in the scene with her feral eyes.  
  
"Okay I want both you and Dinah to go in, at the same time but with different entrances this could create confusion." As always Oracle had already been working out a plan while Huntress was talking.  
  
"Alright. Dinah you got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading to the front door now."  
  
"The front door, you kidding?" Asked Huntress a little unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Dinah both answered and asked a little pissed at Huntress.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, its just super heroes don't typically use the front door." Huntress defended herself.  
  
"Alright, let's just go."  
  
"Now you're speaking my language super kid." While Huntress crashed through the skylight, Dinah kicked down the front door. It had the intended effect; none of the men knew who to shoot first, a bad mistake on their part. By the time they had gotten their thoughts in order both Huntress and Dinah had already taken out three of them. From there four attacked Huntress while the rest took on Dinah.  
  
"This is child's play." Commented Huntress while kicking one of the thugs in the head. Quickly, not to mention easily, she disarmed the other three men. "Bring it on little men." She goaded. One of them moved forward to punch her, but she easily sidestepped, grabbed his wrist, and then flipped him onto his back. Ducking beneath the next blow aimed at her she stuck out her leg and kicked his feet out from underneath him then as he landed preformed a flip that ended with her leg hitting his chest knocking the wind out of him. The final one, a bit more cautious, waited for Huntress to attack, an invitation she gladly accepted. Huntress took a swing at the crooks head, which he managed to block lashing out with his own attack aimed at her gut. She did a no hand cartwheel to avoid it then kicked the man in the back of the knee, before turning back to the mans front kneeing him in the stomach and finally grabbing his head and bashing it into her knee. "And that's the end of that." Huntress smirked proud of the work she had done.  
  
While Huntress had been fighting the four men who charged her Dinah was dealing with her own problems. The three men rushed her all at once, and it was all she could do to avoid or block punches. One of them moved back pulling out his handgun obviously intending to fire it at her. With only two people fighting her now Dinah managed to escape long enough to use her telekinesis to disarm the one trying to shoot her, and also managed to pull the other thugs guns out of their holsters. Now that she had the advantage Dinah used her abilities to slam two of them into a wall with a large amount of force. Only one was left now, but using her powers was wearing Dinah out, "Remind me not to use my powers so much in a fight." She muttered closing her eyes and fighting back a wave of nausea, it wasn't intended for anyone to hear, but of course Oracle did.  
  
"Dinah, are you okay? You're not getting dizzy or light headed are you?" Oracle questioned, worried about Dinah.  
  
"I'm fine Oracle I can make it through this." Dinah responded while blocking a kick from the thug. As he reached out to punch her again, Dinah moved to the side pulling her bird-a-rang out of her jacket, and hit the man in the back of the head effectively knocking him out.  
  
All of the crooks had been dispatched now, and the only thing left to do was untie the only one left. "Just stay cool and we'll get you out." Reassured Huntress as Dinah moved to untie the man. Once the ropes were off the man reached out to shake Dinah's hand. As his hand made contact with hers Dinah was pulled into his mind.  
  
Looking around she saw him working in a laboratory, a crazy smile plastered on his face. While he was working the men from before had surrounded him, unbelievably he turned around and started to shake their hands as they congratulated him. After that Dinah was pushed back into the real world, which at the time wasn't a good thing. From inside his jacket he pulled out a syringe filled with an orange liquid, stabbing it into her side he pushed the plunger down all the way, and pulled it back out. The last thing the man would remember was Huntress's fist colliding with his jaw.  
  
Now Dinah was feeling really dizzy, and using her telekinesis hadn't helped any. "Super kid, hey are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Asked Huntress holding up two.  
  
Dinah vision had started spinning, which was reflected in her answer, "I don't know, seven? Helena I don't feel so good."  
  
"Oracle send Reese down to pick these guys up. We've also got a problem, the guy we were here to rescue injected Dinah with something, and she doesn't look so good." Huntress reported getting more and more worried about Dinah who kept getting paler.  
  
"Huntress listen to me, I need you to get Dinah back here as soon as possible, take the car it'll be faster that way." Oracle ordered.  
  
"Come one Dinah we gotta go." Said Huntress, grabbing Dinah's arm to steady her, slowly leading her to the car. Huntress opened the door and practically lifted Dinah inside. "Hold on Dinah, I'll get you to Barbara and everything will be fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then she was Dinah.  
  
Elevator doors opened revealing huntress carrying a barely conscious Dinah. Moving quickly Helena placed Dinah on a table in the middle of the room. "Helena I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Stated Barbara already checking Dinah's vitals.  
  
"I don't know, uh we busted in and beat up the bad guys like always, then Dinah untied the guy in the chair. He looked like he really was in trouble ya know, he shook her hand, and it kind of looked like she went into his head, but then there was this syringe that he pulled out and he stuck her with it. He won't be doing that again though, I punched him before he could do anything else." Helena explained what happened as clearly as she could, hoping that it would help Dinah. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." Helena handed Barbara the syringe.  
  
"Thanks, I've got Dinah stabilize for now, but I should go analyze this. If you could get me a blood sample that would help to." Barbara wheeled over to her computers and used her equipment to work on the solution.  
  
Meanwhile Helena was busy taking a blood sample, which she got easily enough and passed on to Barbara. She walked back over to Dinah and just started talking to her about anything and everything. "Come on super kid pull through okay." Helena whispered.  
  
"Don't call me super kid." Came the equally quiet reply.  
  
That response caused Helena to smile brightly, "Hey, Barbara she's awake and fully able to complain, I think she's probably better."  
  
Barbara rolled her eyes at Helena's humor, but came to see Dinah none-the- less. "Dinah, how do you feel?"  
  
"Really tired, and the room is still tilting a little, but other than that fine." Answered Dinah, reaching up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I finished the analysis, and so far the 'drug' for lack of a better term, seems to just cause dizziness, nausea, basically everything you were feeling. By tomorrow I believe that you'll be up and out fighting crime again." Barbara told Dinah, confident in what she had said, "Dinah, Helena told me that he shook your hand, did you get a read off of him?"  
  
"Yeah, he was defiantly one of the bad guys. I remember him working in a lab, just looking like a psycho, and then those guys we beat up came in, they were shaking hands. I'm pretty sure they were working together. Do we have anything for a head ache?"  
  
"I'll go grab some Tylenol." Offered Helena, walking out of the room to get the bottle.  
  
"While she's gone it's time for a small lecture slash talk. Dinah first of all we need to train your powers more, second you have to take it easy while using them; right now they're too much of a strain. You could wind up seriously hurting yourself, and it wouldn't be like Helena pulling a muscle, it could be a coma. Promise me you'll take it easier, until we do more training."  
  
"I promise." Dinah sighed reluctantly, "No more lectures for now, all I want is Tylenol and sleep."  
  
"Tylenol I've got right here, and I'll help you to your room." Smiled Helena, "I was planning on hitting the sack to so perfect timing." Helena helped Dinah sit up, giving her a few moments for the dizziness to pass. For the second time that night Helena steadied Dinah as they walked to Dinah's room.  
  
"Thanks Helena." Dinah murmured after snuggling into bed and taking her Tylenol.  
  
"No problem Dinah, see ya in the morning." Helena tiptoed quietly out of the room, shutting the door silently behind her. "Barbara what were you bugging Dinah about when I left for the meds?"  
  
"That's none of your business Helena, just a little talk is all." Barbara retorted.  
  
"Whatever, I'm heading home to crash so I'll see you tomorrow." Helena said as walked into the elevator and pressed the down button.  
  
"Well after another day of saving the world I might as well get to sleep to." Barbara yawned, covering her mouth as she stretched.  
  
Dinah had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow; only a few hours later she started dreaming. The man who had injected her was breaking out of prison, either knocking the guards unconscious or killing them, she wasn't really sure. It flashed to him in another building laughing insanely in a huge room filled with tubes, equipment, and a row of cages. Finally it flashed to the clock tower, the inside of it was in shambles, papers, and all of the screens littered the floor.  
  
Awaking with a start Dinah started panicking. "It'll come true, they always come true." Dinah mumbled to herself over and over again. This was how Barbara found her in the morning.  
  
"Dinah what's going on? What's going to come true? You need to tell me Dinah." Barbara spoke soothingly trying to get the information from Dinah.  
  
"The dream Barbara, he broke out and the tower was trashed, and it'll come true Barbara it'll come true." Paranoia was clearly showing through in Dinah's voice.  
  
"Look at me, and focus on my voice." Barbara knew that she had to calm Dinah down to get anywhere, "Dinah focus, and calm down I need you to tell me what you're talking about."  
  
Eventually calming down, Dinah managed to retell her dream to Barbara. "It will come true, every time I've had a dream like this it's come true." Dinah told Barbara dejectedly.  
  
"I'll go check the reports and see if your guy actually did escape." As Barbara was rolling to her computers, Helena came in through the elevator.  
  
"What's up?" Helena asked.  
  
"A dream Dinah had, she thinks that it's a prophetic one, and I need you to talk to Reese, see if there was a break out last night." Barbara informed Helena.  
  
"I'm all over it. Before I go any where how is super kid?" Helena questioned.  
  
"I don't really know, it took me forever to calm her down this morning. Right now she's upstairs training." Answered Barbara.  
  
"I'll check on her, ya know see how she's doing and all." Helena was already walking up the spiral staircase to get to the room. Once inside she saw Dinah sitting Indian style on the floor, three silver orbs the size of golf balls floating above her hand in and intricate pattern. "Hey Dinah, I know that by now you probably know what I'm going to ask so why don't you just spit out the answer before I can."  
  
Helena's unexpected entrance startled Dinah causing her to drop the balls. Picking them up with her mind, and putting them back into her pattern she answered Helena, "You're right I do know, and I'm okay I suppose."  
  
"You suppose?" Helena repeated, leaning into the doorframe while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just a little worried is all, if that guy really did escape then it probably means that the rest of my dream was true to. Who knows what he was doing in that lab, and I'm," Dinah sighed searching for the words to continue while still holding up the orbs. As she thought the balls started moving faster and faster, causing Helena to look at her warily. "And I'm afraid about the clock tower, it looked like someone had broken in, and that shouldn't be possible. What if one of you two were here, either of you could be hurt or captured or who knows what." During Dinah's rant the orbs still kept moving faster until finally one crashed into the roof, and the other two went in separate directions crashing into opposite walls. Some of the items in the room had begun to shake as well.  
  
"Calm down Dinah, I think Barbara would like the room to remain intact. It'll be okay." Huntress soothed.  
  
"I hope so, and I'm sorry for getting mad. I should probably get the balls out of the walls before Barbara finds out." Dinah sighed, disappointed in herself for loosing control of her powers, for causing damage to the room, and for possibly freaking out Helena. Dislodging the balls from the wall Dinah placed them back in their proper containers before grabbing a pair of fighting sticks to practice her physical combat with. "You should go see Resse Helena." Helena then exited the room with the sounds of Dinah beating a dummy with her sticks following her.  
  
Detective Reese had just sat down to have a drink of coffee and read a newspaper, when as usual Helena showed up out of nowhere. Looking up from his paper Reese nearly spilt his coffee when he noticed Helena sitting there. "You've got to stop doing that to me. Now what can it do for you?"  
  
"I need some information. Were there any break outs from prison?" Helena smiled despite the serious nature of the talk; the idea of Reese spilling coffee all over himself on her account was very amusing in her mind.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. That bust that you and Dinah pulled last night, one of the guys managed to get out somehow. Several of the officers working that night were beat up pretty bad, and two wound up dead. Those who are still alive either don't remember anything or are still unconscious." Reese told her.  
  
"Oracle is not going to be happy to hear that, and neither is Dinah." Helena sighed looking down at the table.  
  
"Wait, what's going on this time?" Reese asked exasperated.  
  
"A dream that Dinah had." Helena started before Reese interrupted.  
  
"A dream? You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, sometimes Dinah gets these dreams that are different from regular ones they tell thing that either have happened or will happen. Last night she had one of those dreams that showed the guy breaking out, and some other things to. This morning she was pretty freaked out about it. Look it's been fun 'chatting' but I gotta get going."  
  
While Helena was explaining the situation to Reese he had looked down at the table trying to take it all in. When Helena said she had to go Reese was about to stop her, but once again she disappeared before he could.  
  
Back at the clock tower Helena had just finished relaying what Reese had told her to Barbara and Dinah. Barbara had also gotten the same information, which served to confirm what detective Reese told Helena. "See I told you it would come true." Dinah pointed.  
  
"Perhaps, but that man breaking out could've been the only true part." Barbara argued, "Anyway you have school in the morning so I want everyone in bed." On Barbara's last word everyone did go to sleep as she practically ordered.  
  
The next day Dinah had gone to school, Helena was out doing whatever it is that she does during the day, and although Barbara would normally be at school as well she had other duties to attend to so got a substitute to cover her. At this time Barbara was busy working on her computers, trying to find out more about the man that had broken out of prison. After a few hours of searching she managed to find out a few things about him. It was at that moment that Helena decided to walk in. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Helena asked.  
  
Barbara rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "Yes, but I wanted to find out more about that man. His name is Alec Nolc, a former scientist who was basically booted off the team because they thought that both he and his theories were crazy. After that he went out on his own starting from scratch in a different lab where he created several dangerous chemicals. Due to lack of funding he started selling to the black market. I suppose the last group wasn't too happy with the quality of the work."  
  
"Dinah is not going to be happy when she finds this out, she'll probably start to panic again. Maybe we can do this without Dinah knowing about it, I'll just go out once you find where he is, he'll go back to jail, and we'll be done with it all." Helena suggested.  
  
"That probably won't work Helena because although I've been searching I haven't been able to find him."  
  
"Shit. Should we let Dinah know about what we found then?" Helena inquired disappointed that her plan wouldn't work.  
  
"Not yet, but we can't keep this from her."  
  
Meanwhile at school Dinah was having a very difficult time paying attention, she had been called on three times to answer different questions and because she had been thinking of other things couldn't answer them. The torture was almost over though, only a few more minutes before the bell rang and Dinah's suffering was ended. Bells rang through out the school signaling that the day there had finally ended. As Dinah was walking home to the tower a sharp pain like a thousand icicles being dropped into her mind struck. Using the last of her wits Dinah staggered into an alley where she sunk to the ground, her back being supported by the wall. Clutching her head Dinah tried to stop the pain, flashes of the clock tower went through her mind, and a booming voice kept shouting at her. Slowly the pain faded away, and tired as she was from that experience Dinah continued home to tell Barbara what happened.  
  
What Dinah didn't realize was that she had been sitting in that ally for a half hour causing Helena and Barbara to worry about why she was so late. "Where is she? What if that guy kidnapped her while she was walking to school or something? I'm going out to search for her." Helena started walking towards the elevator intending to do exactly what she said she would. Doors opened before Helena managed to make it there, they revealed a very haggard looking Dinah. Pushing against the back of the elevator Dinah made her way into the room where Helena helped her into a chair.  
  
"Dinah what happened to you?" Barbara asked wheeling over to her.  
  
"Yeah, come on super kid spill."  
  
"I don't know exactly. I was walking home and then there was a horrible pain. It was so cold, there was yelling, and what felt like someone stabbing me, all in the head." Dinah tried to explain. "The voice was so loud and it just felt wrong, like someone was raping my mind. That's the best way I can explain it."  
  
"Helena go take her to her room, Dinah I want you to get some rest, and I'll try to figure out what happened." Barbara doled out assignments.  
  
Down at the docks inside an abandoned warehouse, a figure was hidden in shadows. "Well Alec old lad you've done it again. You're such a genius one poison one cure. Just in case right, can't be too careful these days. Oh the pain she felt when we were swimming in her mind, that was nice. We'll make them pay for hitting us won't we, paid to get them out of the way and that's just what we'll do won't we. Yes, yes we saw where their hide out was. No escape this time, no escape. Call the men and grab the gas and let's get going." Alec's voice sang to himself. If Alec wasn't crazy then no one was, he often held conversations with himself, asking his opinion and then disagreeing with it leading to an argument. Right now both sides were obviously agreeing on what they were about to do.  
  
Supper had started when Dinah finally woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she walked out and noticed the nice meal sitting on the table. Inhaling the scent Dinah's mouth watered, she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch where she ate a few bites of an apple. Chinese food sitting on a table was very appealing at this point, so Dinah hurried down the steps as fast as she could over to the paper containers. "You think she's hungry Barbara." Helena nodded her head toward Dinah who was sitting at the table practically inhaling the food. Barbara just smiled at Dinah's antics while Helena chuckled a little before they also went to the table to join her.  
  
Now that dinner was finally over and done with there were things that needed to be discussed. "Dinah," Barbara started wondering if she should continue, a look from Helena told her yes, "The man who you dreamed about.we found out some things about him." Dinah immediately started paying as close of attention as she could, as Barbara relayed all of what she had told Helena earlier to Dinah.  
  
"I need to go for a walk." Dinah mumbled as she grabbed a jacket.  
  
"That went as well as could be expected, at least things didn't start shaking." Helena pointed out.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Barbara agreed  
  
"Should I go after her?"  
  
"No, I think she needs some time to herself." Out of the corner of her eye, Barbara noticed people in one of the clock towers security cameras. "Helena we've got problems, they're in the elevator right now."  
  
"They must have just missed Dinah, don't worry I'll take care of them." Helena boasted as her eyes turned feral. Just then the elevator door opened revealing eight men including Alec. Everyone excluding Alec attacked Huntress, and she in turn fought him or her off. The group of men was only meant to be a distraction though, while they were fighting Alec pulled out an odd looking gun and shot at Huntress with it. A dart hit Huntress in the back of her shoulder, whipping around she noticed Alec standing with the gun, then she grew very tired and wound up collapsing on the ground. Alec then turned and shot Barbara who had also been fighting off a few people, and like Huntress she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The clock tower did not escape unscathed, everything was scattered everywhere not to mention that the table had been broken. Alec ordered his men to tie Helena's hands and feet, and to also tie Barbara's hands. "There's one missing did you notice?" Alec asked, one of the men made to answer, but Alec beat him to it, "Yes I did, the blonde one. Where'd she go? I don't know, but we'll be able to get her eventually. She'll come for her friends then we'll get her." Alec broke into a sadistic grin. "Time to go now."  
  
Once Helena and Barbara had been loaded into the back of the van that Alec and his group arrived in they drove off towards the docks. Upon arrival the two girls were carried out of the back and stuffed in a hanging cage in Alec's laboratory. The men were paid and then dismissed so they could get back to whatever other crime they would normally commit. "Should we test it? That would be fun, but on which one of them? I say the one with brown hair, the red head already can't use her legs, so it would be no fun to test it on her. That's true, let's lower it down and inject her before they wake up." Lowering the cage to the ground Alec grabbed a syringe and injected it into Helena's arm, and then the cage was lifted back up to its original hanging position. "Time to visit the other one."  
  
Finished with her walk Dinah returned to the clock tower only to find it in shambles just like in her dream. "Helena, Barbara!" Dinah called out searching the rooms, but not finding anything. By now Dinah was starting to panic, but Barbara had always taught her to keep a cool head, so controlling her fear and anger as best she could Dinah thought about what she could do. "The security tapes."  
  
Fortunately the computers were still operational, and Dinah was able to access the tapes. When she saw Alec on the screen and the fight Dinah started loosing control of her anger, objects were shaking but Dinah knew that she still had something left to do. She pulled up pictures and information on all the people who had been there.  
  
For the second time that day a sharp pain assaulted Dinah's mind and flashes of Helena and Barbara being tortured, along with Helena slowly dying, miserably curled in a corner of a cage. Alec was standing, and laughing at the pain that he inflicted. As had happened earlier the pain slowly faded, but the images caused Dinah to snap. A calm look occupied her face, but there was and odd look in her eye. Going upstairs she changed into a pair of black combat pants, a black tank top, black hiking boots, and to complete the ensemble a black trench coat.  
  
As Dinah walked back into the main room, things were twisting, bending, floating, and spinning. The staircase, usually spiral in shape, was almost like a normal set of stairs, besides the fact that the banister was like a snake hunting some prey, and the steps were warping constantly. Coolly Dinah walked down the steps, they straightened as her foot came near them, but as soon as her feet were off they started warping again.  
  
Pulling the information that she had collected out of her pocket, Dinah found out where one of the men lived. An idea forming Dinah opened the elevator and lowered it quickly to the ground using her abilities. A pay phone on the corner of the street was her destination, since there were people on the street Dinah realized, even in her state of mind, that she couldn't let them see things warping as she moved by them. Using the most amount of control that Dinah had ever demonstrated she made it to the pay phone, and using her information once more called the man.  
  
The phone rang three times before anyone picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes hello, is this mister Tince?"  
  
"Yeah I'm him. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm in need of your assistance, and I have a lot of money. Do you know of a place where no one will see us meet?"  
  
"First things first lady, how much money?"  
  
"What's fair?"  
  
"I'm going to need at least five thousand up front."  
  
"That can be arranged. Now about a meeting place."  
  
"Yeah, there's an abandoned apartment building on twenty Ninth Street, wait for me out front." With that said the man hung up.  
  
Dinah also hung up pleased at how everything was going. Walking towards the assigned meeting place took a lot of discipline to make sure that nothing was moving too noticeably. As she got closer to her destination, Dinah noticed less and less people around, so she let go of her control.  
  
On the steps outside the building Tince was busy waiting for her. Off in the distance he noticed someone approaching and figured it was her. It wasn't until she got very close that he noticed something wrong with the picture. Street lamps were coiling, and bending towards the ground, the bricks on the abandoned buildings were cracking along with the road and side walks, and doors were opening and shutting despite the fact that there was no wind.  
  
Seeing him standing outside the build, freaking out about what was going on was priceless in Dinah's mind. "Mister Tince, how good to see you in person."  
  
"Where's my money?" He asked looking around warily.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but there is no money. It was all just one big lie to get you alone." Dinah confessed.  
  
From a holster hidden under his jacket Tince produced a gun, aiming it at her with a shaky hand. "What do you want? You're the one doing that to the lamp posts aren't you?" He questioned, Dinah moved closer to him, "Stop stay away from me. I'll shoot." He declared.  
  
"Tsk-tsk, there's no need to pull a gun." Dinah stated pulling his gun out of his hand, picking him up, slamming him against the wall and pinning him there. "All I want is some information." She moved the gun so that it was pointed underneath his jaw, so that if the gun went off the bullet would fly directly into his brain.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you anything you want to know just don't hurt me."  
  
"You don't want me to hurt you even though it's your job to hurt others, interesting logic. I know what you did earlier, help break into the clock tower and took the people inside."  
  
"I didn't do anything, you can't prove it." He accused.  
  
"I can't, even though I have security tapes that clearly show your face?" She asked angrily, on of the lamps breaking off from its post and then embedding itself in a wall, the gun pressed harder tilting his chin up some. "I want to know where Alec is, and where my family is."  
  
"What do you mean your family, those people were too old to be your sister and defiantly none are your mother."  
  
"There's no actual blood relation, but since my mother died they're all I have making them my family. So the question remains, where are they?"  
  
"Alec is hiding in a warehouse at the docks, number eleven. I told you now let me go." He demanded.  
  
"You helped hurt them, now I'm going to hurt you." She smiled sweetly, as she removed the gun, re-aimed it at his leg, and fired. Screams of agony erupted from between his lips as Dinah laughed. "We're not done yet." Shot after shot rang out, and Tince was still pinned painfully to the wall. None of the shots had been fatal, just very painful, or enjoyable from Dinah's point of view.  
  
"Please stop. You said you wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"Funny I don't remember agreeing to that. You're right though, it is time to stop good-bye." She put the gun back to its original position underneath his jaw, the trigger was pulled, and Tince's body went limp. Blood smeared on the wall behind him as he slid down it since Dinah let go. Walking out into the night Dinah didn't give a second thought to the man whose life she took.  
  
Hazy grey bars were the first things that swam into Helena's vision. "Ugh, Oracle are you awake?" Helena asked as she forced herself into a sitting position.  
  
Barbara woke up at the sound of Helena calling her, "Huntress?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. He's got us in a cage, but I don't see Dinah anywhere."  
  
"Hopefully that means that she got away, and they haven't caught her yet." Barbara also dragged herself into a sitting position, "We have to find a way to escape."  
  
"You can't do that, they can't do that can they? No they can't. You hear that, you can't." Alec started dancing around chanting, "You can't."  
  
"Try me you psycho path." Helena challenged.  
  
"No we've already taken care of you. Injected a poison into you we did. Yes a new poison only one of it only one antidote. We don't need to do anything to your friend, cause she can't use her legs. That's right she's immobilized."  
  
"Shut up before I make you." Helena growled, quickly getting annoyed with him.  
  
"For now, but only because we want to torment your other friend for a little bit. It's always such fun to do isn't it." For a moment he went into a trance lasting several minutes, Helena and Barbara watching him closely wondering what he was doing. Snapping out of he flashed his crazy smile, "We've made her mind so jumbled haven't we. Oh yes we have, but she knows where we are. She's angry now too. There was something else too. Yes there was, but what was it? I don't know either."  
  
"What'd you do to her? If you hurt her you'll regret it." Helena threatened him.  
  
"Huntress stop. Yelling at him won't do any good." Barbara reasoned.  
  
All of the sudden Helena's vision started spinning, "Oracle, something's wrong."  
  
"It must be the poising he was talking about, but I can't do anything until we get out of here."  
  
"Your friend is coming, so we will call in our own help. Bad news for her, guns and flesh don't usually mix well." He laughed as he went to go make his phone calls.  
  
The pain had been worse than the first two times, but all it was serving to do was make her angrier. Dinah knew what she wanted to do, rip the man's head off. Around the area where she had been when he entered his mind lampposts had been shoved straight into the buildings, cars had been blown on top of roofs, windows had been blown out, and underneath where she was standing there was a crater. Staggering to her feet Dinah continued her journey to the docks, and to her family.  
  
Emotions were starting to well in her mind again, but she pushed them back down. Not consciously, but it was still done, the anger she was feeling at that point was too great to even attempt to fight. It was in control now and Dinah was just along for the ride. Looming in the distance were the warehouses on the docks. "Almost there." Dinah thought to herself.  
  
Helena had only been getting worse as time went by, she was now covered in a cold sweat and was shaking, her head now rested in Barbara's lap. Several men walked into the room led by Alec, she assumed this was the help he had been talking about earlier. Barbara couldn't help but think that Dinah needed to get here soon, but she was also worried about Dinah facing off against so many armed men.  
  
"There's no need to worry, your friend is right outside our door. She is, but she's also in for a big surprise. That's true when she sees all these men it'll be a big shocker."  
  
The door to the room burst open revealing the ever-calm looking Dinah. She was not surprised like Alec hoped (At least she didn't look it), instead she walked right into the middle of the men, who all aimed their guns at her and cocked them. "Dinah what are you doing? Why'd you walk into the middle it leaves you in a vulnerable position." Barbara was actually confused.  
  
"You're a foolish girl. That's right she is. Kill her. I agree kill her now!" Alec shouted gleefully.  
  
All of the men opened fire on her. Barbara turned away unable to watch, even Helena who had only a vague idea of what was going on felt that she should block out the noises. Their clips were soon empty, but Dinah was still standing without a scratch on her. The bullets were stuck in mid flight, "It was a nice try, but not quite good enough."  
  
Barbara looked over at Dinah hearing her voice, "How is that possible?"  
  
"How is what.possible?" Helena asked.  
  
"They all shot at Dinah, but she stopped all the bullets." Barbara summarized.  
  
Gathering all the bullets into one large ball Dinah used their former momentum to shoot it through the roof. With no bullets left the men decided to either attack her or run, most chose to run. Those who attacked were no problem for Dinah, she merely propelled them all into walls the crunch of bones sounding through the building as they struck. "Where's the cure Alec? If you don't tell me I'll kill you."  
  
"You can't kill us. He's right we can go into your mind and cause you pain like before." Alec gloated.  
  
"Not this time." She sent him crashing into a wall, "Want some more? Cause there's plenty more where that came from. Almost lucky for you that Huntress needs my help, otherwise you'd be a smear on the wall." Picking him back up she transported him over to her where she grabbed his hand searching his memory for where he put the antidote. Finding it she let go of his hand and slammed him into another wall knocking him unconscious for the time being.  
  
Using her telekinesis Dinah snapped the chain holding the cage up and slowly lowered it to the floor. Bending the bars with the antidote in hand she gave it to Barbara who injected Helena with it. Dinah helped Barbara into a chair, and also pulled Helena out placing her on a table that had nothing on it. Groaning Helena became more aware of her surroundings; the first face she saw was Dinah's. "What happened, and where's Alec?" Helena asked standing up despite Barbara's complaints. "Alec is unconscious, and Dinah took care of everyone else." Barbara clued Helena in.  
  
More groaning was heard from Alec this time, Dinah walked over to him with Helena not far behind. "We should hit him again, and make sure that he stays unconscious." Helena spat.  
  
"I agree." Dinah used her powers to pick him up but quickly dropped him as a familiar pain bit through her head again. Mustering up her strength Dinah slammed him into the floor, making him break his concentration.  
  
"We'll kill you!" Alec screamed in a murderous rage getting up and lunging at Dinah. His vengeance was short lived by a kick to the stomach delivered by Helena sending him back to the ground.  
  
"No I'll kill you." Dinah stated in a frighteningly calm voice, more like it was a fact then a threat.  
  
"What? Dinah stop!" Helena shouted as Dinah kept using her powers to pound Alec into a pulp. "Don't let the anger take control of you, fight it. You are the one who controls your actions Dinah."  
  
Through confused eyes Dinah stared at Helena and then back at Alec's battered form. Tears started forming in her eyes, and Dinah collapsed to the ground falling into unconsciousness. Helena picked her up and walked back over to Barbara, "We have to get out of here if there's a car or something outside I'll hot wire it."  
  
"Good idea. Take Dinah with you." Barbara instructed.  
  
"I'll be back for you later, so just sit tight." With that Helena took off outside.  
  
Only a few minutes later Helena came back and carried Barbara out of the building. "Can you check and see if super kid is okay? I'm going to put you in the back."  
  
"There was a lot of strain on her mind, but I won't know more until we get back to the clock tower."  
  
Everyone was inside the clock tower now, Dinah was lying on the floor since the table was broken and warped. Barbara was scanning Dinah to see how much damage she had caused by using her powers so much, and Helena was looking at the condition that the clock tower was in. "Do you think it was her who did this to the stairs?"  
  
"Yes I do, in her state of mind at the time her powers could have easily done that."  
  
"This is going to cost a lot to repair. I'm going to go down to the pay phone to call Reese so that he can pick up those guys seeing as our phone doesn't work anymore." Helena sighed a little irritated.  
  
It was the afternoon of the next day now and Dinah had still not woken up. "Helena, her mind is in a bad state right now. You heard about the damage she caused just trying to find us, and then what she did at the warehouse. I think she over did it and I don't know if she'll ever wake up." Barbara explained solemnly.  
  
"No she'll make it Barbara. Dinah's a fighter and she proved that last night. Besides we can't give up on her when she didn't give up one us."  
  
Three weeks later the clock tower had been restored to its original condition, the only thing missing was the petit young blond that brightened the place up. Dinah had been relocated to her room so that she was more comfortable, and every day Helena, and Barbara would go in for a few minutes to talk to her. Helena was in there right now, trying to lend her strength to Dinah so that she would wake up, but she never did.  
  
Two hours later Helena couldn't help, but feel that something wasn't right. She went to check in on Dinah only to find that she wasn't there instead a letter was sitting on the bed. "Barbara I need to talk to you now!" Helena called urgently rushing down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I guess Dinah woke up, but she's gone and she left this." Helena held up the letter so that both her and Barbara could read it.  
  
Dear Barbara, and Helena,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I can't stay here. About that night at the warehouse I did some horrible things that can't be redeemed  
and I don't think that I could face the two of you again knowing what I did. This has to be gotten off my chest or I'll die of the guilt, if you search the police files chances are that you'll find out about a shooting that took place that night. A man who was shot in several places including the head, I was the one who killed him, and I did so without any mercy. You all probably never want to see me again. All I can say is that I'm sorry and that I love both of you. You guys were the best family I've ever had and I'll miss you even if you don't miss me. If you do miss me please don't try to find me because I've left Gotham and I'll be going by a different name now. Please, please forgive me, and I'll carry on the crime fighting as best as I can. Once again I'm sorry and I'll miss you, but this is for  
the best.  
  
Love, Dinah  
  
"I can't believe she left." Helena whispered in shock.  
  
"She'll be missed, but we still have a job to do just like she will be." Barbara reasoned.  
  
"You're right on both counts." Helena agreed wiping away a single tear that dripped down her face. "Good luck super kid."  
  
Far from the clock tower on top of a build Dinah stood tall and whispered a final good-bye to her family and to the city that she tried to protect. Then she turned around ready to start her new life as the crime fighter black canary.  
  
The End. Maybe.I'm not exactly sure yet. 


	2. revealed

Notes: well I'm back, and I've decided to continue this story to see what it can do, as I've already gotten some reviews, and boy I tell ya, those reviews feel real good. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own the birds of prey. I own a computer, a bed, an alarm clock, oh, oh, I own a lamp.and there's some other stuff to, but that's not the point; the point is that I don't own them.  
  
Covered by darkness Gotham looked peaceful, but that was only if you were on the outside looking in. The reality of it was that Gotham was filled with muggers, murderers, rapists, and the potentially more dangerous Meta humans. There were those that were the opposite of these evils, those who fought for good, besides the cops, one of these was Huntress. Fighting crime at night was simply her cup of tea, although it was always for the satisfaction of putting away the guilty, most of the time it wound up being the outlet of her frustration.  
  
On one of the rooftops a figure stood clad completely in black, trench coat billowing out behind, "I never thought I'd have to come back here."  
  
"Hey, Oracle have you found anything on your surveillance for me to fight yet?" Helena whined.  
  
"I've found what could be a possible candidate for you." Barbara replied ignoring Helena's tone.  
  
"It's about time, where are they?" Helena asked starting to get excited.  
  
"Actually it seems like they're heading right for you." Barbara answered confused, "They're about six blocks away from you to the west."  
  
"I guess I'll just meet them half way." Helena smirked heading off in the direction Barbara mentioned.  
  
As Helena had almost reached the target a gang of thugs came out of the alley to great her. They were armed with everything from chains to guns, but of course that didn't scare Helena. "Hey baby want to have a little fun?" One of the members moved towards her in a threatening manner, but once again it didn't faze Helena.  
  
"Yeah sure I'd love to have some fun with all of you. The only thing is that the kind of fun I'm talking about might be different then your fun." Helena said her eyes turning feral.  
  
"Anyone mind if I have a little fun too?" The figure called from a little way down the street walking towards them. A black mask covered her eyes, and a quarterstaff was held ready in her hands, which were covered, by a pair of gloves.  
  
"Well sure lady, there's more than enough of us to go around."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of her," She pointed at Helena, "idea of fun. You know where we kick all of your asses and then get on with our lives."  
  
"Huntress, the girl in black that's the one I was sending you after." Barbara informed.  
  
"Gottcha. Hey, who are you!" Helena called over to the figure.  
  
"Names aren't important, all you need to know is that I'm a friend. Now do you want to have a little fun?" The girl answered. The gang's expressions hardened and the leader signaled for them to attack. Half went after Helena while the other half went after the mysterious girl.  
  
Six wound up taking on Helena armed with knives and one gun. "I was wondering when we would get around to the fun part." Helena taunted as she twisted one of the men's arms around behind him and then kicked him in the lower back sending him sprawling to the ground. Another lunged at her with his knife, but she easily ducked the clumsy attempt and punched him in the stomach following with and uppercut to his jaw. Helena took out two more with a roundhouse kick; the final one grabbed her from behind. Struggling to get free Helena realized that it wasn't going to work so instead she jammed her elbow into his stomach, turned around and kicked him in the chest taking care of her share. "That was fun we should really do it again some time."  
  
Twirling her staff in her hand the black figure was quite intimidating, despite their fear the thugs still decided to attack. The girl merely smirked at their attempt to appear threatening. She jabbed her staff into the shoulder of the closest thug, and followed it up with a hit to the side and hit the back of his legs. The one with a chain in hand came at her, he swung downward only to be blocked by the staff which then spun and hit him hard in the jaw. Pushing the staff into one man's gut she then pushed it upwards smacking it into his forehead. As one tried to sneak up behind her, she spun around and hit him in the side of the neck. The last two ran away on their own before she had a chance to attack them.  
  
Unconscious bodies littered the streets surrounding Helena and the girl. The figure walked up to Helena, "Huntress how nice to see you." She nearly laughed at Helena's confused face, but managed to keep herself in check.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Helena growled.  
  
"I know a lot of things about you. I know your real name, I know that your 'hideout' is in the clock tower, and I know that right now Oracle is listening in on our conversation." She bragged.  
  
"What do you want?" Helena questioned carefully becoming more alert.  
  
The girl sighed before speaking, "I need to talk to you. There's a problem, a big one and I can't handle it alone. So I was sent here by my own personal 'Oracle' to seek help. Not so much that I was sent specifically here, but I was sent to get help."  
  
"Why choose me then? How do you even know about me? How do you know about Oracle? And I saw the way you fought those men, so why do you need help to begin with?" Helena asked angry and confused.  
  
"All your questions can and will be answered, but the streets aren't the place to talk about it. There are too many unwanted eyes and ears that would talk for any amount of money." The figure warned.  
  
"Oracle do you think I should go?"  
  
"Check it out, but if there are any problems I want you to get out of there as fast as possible." Barbara advised.  
  
"Alright we'll talk. I know a place that's virtually abandoned ever since some weird happenings went on, twenty Ninth Street."  
  
"No! Not there, not there. I will go any where else, but not there." The girl quickly interrupted, fidgeting in either nervousness or fright, Helena wasn't sure which.  
  
"Okay, let's see there might be another place, yeah there's an empty storage building a few blocks away." Helena decided as she jumped up onto the roof. The girl nodded her head, and fired something out of the sleeve of her jacket that pulled her up to the roof as well. With that they both headed over to the discussed area.  
  
It was dark, it was dank, and it was the perfect place to discus things that you didn't want other people to hear. As soon as they arrived inside Huntress grabbed the lapels of the girl's coat shoving her hard into the nearest wall, causing it to shudder, shaking years of dust and dirt off, and leaving the girl an inch or two above the floor. "I want answers and I want them now. Who are you?"  
  
The girl's hands gripped Huntress's wrists, doing what she could to support herself." I told you before, names aren't important." It was clear by Huntresses glare that her answer was not good enough to satisfy her question, "Alright fine. The only name I'll give you right now is B.L."  
  
"B.L huh? Oracle can you run a check on those initials?"  
  
"I'll get to work on it now." Assured Oracle.  
  
"There's no need for that, in time you'll learn who I am, and I'm not here to hurt either of you." B.L explained.  
  
"Yeah well we're doing it anyway. Now what was it that you wanted my help with?"  
  
"Not just your help Helena, I need Barbara to. I can't do this alone. I'll assume that heard of the international terrorist group Kaze?" B.L merely wanted to make sure that everyone was on the same page as she was.  
  
"Weren't they arrested like seven months ago?" Asked Huntress, finally releasing her grip on B.L's coat leaving her to fall the few inches to the grimy floor.  
  
"Yes, and I should know since I'm the one that arrested them." B.L allowed that information to slip.  
  
"You? You're the mysterious vigilante that everyone had been talkin bout? You know you were pretty big news for a few months there, until someone better came along that is " Huntress goaded.  
  
To this B.L didn't react, instead taking it in stride, "That doesn't matter, what does is that trouble is brewing in Gothem, big trouble." She elaborated, "What time is it?" The question came seemingly out of the blue.  
  
"Huh? What does the time have to do with anything?" Huntress was now both confused and annoyed that the girl would ask such a trivial question during a seemingly serious conversation.  
  
"Could you just please tell me? It's not as minor a question, as you think, at least not to me. Normally I would ask Tek, but I kinda turned my COM off, and if heard me asking this I would never hear the end of it." B.L pleaded.  
  
Huntress didn't want to give, but something in the girl's eyes made her cave in, "Oracle, what's the time?" A glare was shot in B.L's direction.  
  
"It's about one thirty right now; oh and Huntress, I ran that check, but we'll discus the results later." Oracle informed.  
  
"The all mighty Oracle says that it's one thirty. Now can we get on with the information share?" Huntress relayed.  
  
"Damn!" She cursed, "I'm a half hour late. Tek'll be so pissed at me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Late for what?" Huntress was growing more and more irked as the time passed. Out from underneath her jacket, attached to her belt, B.L started to retrieve what looked like a gun. "Hey, I'm warning you don't even think about using that." B.L seemed to just ignore Huntress's protests, and continued to remove it and a vial of blue liquid. "Put it down!" Huntress ordered.  
  
For the first time B.L finally took notice of Huntress's outbursts, at first she was confused, but then, glancing down at what was in her hand, a look of realization came over her, "Oh, don't worry it's not for you." She assured, as she inserted the vial into the 'gun.' Quickly she removed her jacket, revealing the black short-sleeved shirt underneath with a picture of the outline of a bird done in silver. Placing the 'gun' barrel on the inside of her elbow, she pulled the trigger flinching only a little before a look of calm over came her face. Huntress was still slightly on guard, and watched with fascination. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes lightly, B.L held it for a few moments, and then she exhaled slowly. She pulled the gun away from its resting place, ejecting the small tube that had held the liquid; it fell down to the dirty floor causing a small cloud of dust before rolling against a wall, then she reattached the gun to her belt, and donned her coat smoothing out the collar as she did.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh, that.it's my medication." B.L revealed seemingly embarrassed, "Please don't ask anymore about it. I'm.I'm just not ready to tell you." She explained, nervously tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear; Huntress turned back to Helena nodding slightly. "Anyway, that's not the point."  
  
"Then what is? You've been running in circles and being vague long enough. You sought out our help, but we can't help you if we don't know what we're up against." Helena pointed out beginning to pace now.  
  
B.L sighed, lowered her head, and gave it a small shake as she spoke, "You're right, sorry. Look, the Kaze leader, Saio Inyana, managed to escape."  
  
Before she could continue with her declaration, Helena morphed back into Huntress, and then proceeded to shove her into the wall once more; this time her forearm pressed firmly against B.L's. It was uncomfortable and hard to breath, but not impossible. "How do you know? What is it huh? You work for him? Come here acting like you need help only to off us later? Is that it? Is it?" Huntress was almost screaming the last of it.  
  
"I.have.my ways." Wheezed B.L, her hands instinctively grabbing at Huntress's arm. Huntress pressed tighter before easing off a little; it was a little reminder to not be vague. "You.have.Oracle.I have.Tek. He.had surveillance.at Saio's.compound. After.checking one.day he.noticed.that.Saio wasn't.there.anymore. You want.to loosen.up some?" She requested, to which Huntress complied after a little coaxing from Oracle. Of course she didn't do it happily, and gave one final, angry push before letting go and moving back.  
  
"This was bad news of course," B.L explained, rubbing her throat, as it was somewhat sore, "Tek went through the tapes going back until he found the actual break out. That was three months ago, and we can confirm that he's been here for at least two months. Already he's begun to rebuild the Kaze. I went up against them once before alone, and barely managed to do my job, this time.I don't think I'll be as lucky." She admitted with a slightly reserved, and fearful tone, her eyes turned upward, from where they had previously been studying the floor, to straight into Huntress's, "Will you help me?"  
  
Huntress turned so that her back was facing B.L, "Oracle, what do you think?" Asked Huntress, sparing a glance over her shoulder to look in the young girls eyes that were filled with hope.  
  
"I'm not sure. Do a trust game first." Oracle instructed.  
  
"Huh?" Was the oh so intelligent word that poured from Huntress's lips.  
  
"She knows our identities, so tell her that the only way we'll help is if she reveals hers. After all, we're all super heroes here."  
  
Huntress turned so that she was facing B.L again, "We'll help you." B.L's eyes immediately lit up with delight, "But there's a catch."  
  
In less than a second, B.L's eyes went from happy to confused, and reserved. "What?"  
  
"Take off your mask and tell us who you really are." Huntress ordered.  
  
"I don't think that I can do that."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just be going. I'm sure that you can handle this by yourself." Huntress made to leave before a call stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Okay.I'll tell you." She hesitated for a few moments, but her gloved hands slowly moved up towards the mask, "Please don't be angry." She whispered. The mask was pulled off now, and hovered in front of her eyes before slowly being lowered downwards. "I don't think I need to tell you who I am now, but just incase, I'm Dinah Lance, also know as Canary."  
  
"Dinah." Was the only word that Huntress could manage through her shock, it was barely audible, and both Dinah and Oracle wondered if they had even heard it.  
  
Notes: Look, normally I wouldn't stop here, and this part would be like ten thousand words or so, but it's just too much fun to stop right here and make you sweat it out for the next chapter. At least I hope you're sweating, are you.sweating that is? Please don't flame, or maybe do, I could use a good fire. It'll probably take me a while to get up the next part, possibly a few months, causse 1. I write kinda slow, and 2. I'm writing something else to, and possibly starting on a third thing. 


	3. reunited

Note: Hey, bet you all didn't expect to hear from me so soon huh? Well the thing is that I've decided to make the chapters shorter, because it means more suffering for all of you (Laughs maniacly) So here's the next part.  
  
Disclaimer: Once more from the top, I don't own them, and unless I become a millionaire I never will. Or will I? No I won't.  
  
"Huntress? Huntress! What's going on?" Oracle asked both panicked, and worried.  
  
Helena tried to voice the words, but all she was capable of doing was mouthing syllables through her shock. At this, Dinah couldn't help but smile lightly, she had never seen Helena so flustered before. Slowly Helena raised her hand needing the contact to make sure that it really was Dinah standing in front of her. "How could she be gone so long, and just come back out of the blue?" She thought to herself. Her hand was just about to connect with Dinah's cheek, but Dinah shied away from her touch causing Helena to withdraw her hand confused. "Please don't do that again."  
  
"What? I mean why?"  
  
"Huntress! Tell me what's going on right now!" Oracle ordered.  
  
Swallowing heavily Helena finally answered, "We'll be at the clock tower in a minute. You can see for yourself then." To Dinah she said, "Let's go." She turned away hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes; she didn't know that Dinah could already feel what she could.  
  
As they were leaving the building an ominous, cold, and cruel wind whipped at them, each seeking comfort within their coats. "Huntress," That was Dinah's way of subtly warning Helena to turn back into Huntress, "Something's wrong; I can sense it." For a few moments all was calm, and Dinah was beginning to wonder if she was just being paranoid.  
  
"Dinah, there's nothing here. Now come on." Helena tried to persuade, and just as Dinah was about to follow her senses were telling her to move. She barely managed to dodge a bullet that would have buried itself deep between her two shoulder blades. "Oh fuck. Dinah, you okay?" Helena asked, concern showing in both her voice and eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Turning and scanning the area with their eyes, they both sighed being unable to locate the sniper. "We should get going, and one more thing." Helena turned her attention to Dinah, cocking her head a little, "When we're in the street, call me Canary, not Dinah." With that said she began walking down the street towards the clock tower; Helena stayed in place for a moment, hurt by Dinah's words, but there was no way that she would ever let Dinah know that.  
  
Dinah hadn't meant to be so curt, but right now she had a really bad headache, and just wanted to be able to sit down for a little bit. Unbidden, the memories of her time as part of the birds of prey came back to her. They were all such happy memories, far happier than the rest of her life anyway. Even when Helena hadn't been accepting of her, which was the hardest, no second hardest, part of her time there, she was always so much happier than she had ever been with the Redmond's. With the good memories though, came bad ones; like the man she had killed. Her step faltered, and she had to consciously beat back the memories; she still hadn't spent the time to work towards getting over what she had done.  
  
When Tek had told her to get some help for this, logic told her that Helena, and Barbara were right there for the asking, but another part of her was so afraid. What did they think of her? Did they even remember her? Did they even care to? At first she asked Tek to bring in anyone besides her to do this, but of course Tek convinced her that she had to do this, that it was for the greater good, for herself, for Gothem, and (even though she didn't believe him) for Barbara and Helena. Things had changed though, she was different, and she couldn't force herself to believe that Barbara and Helena hadn't. Who knows what had gone down while she had been away; after all, five years is a long time. (Note: In this I'm saying that Dinah was sixteen when she left, so she is now twenty-one. I'm also going to say that Helena was twenty.) No, there was no way that things were the same.  
  
Helena had seen Dinah falter, and wanted to ask what was wrong, but the tough bad ass in her wouldn't let her, that and the fact that Dinah seemed to be deep in thought. While Dinah continued with her thought process, Helena took a good look at her, when before she had been little miss sunshine, she now seemed so weathered, and an aura of depression seemed to surround her. "And what was up with that whole not letting me touch her thing? I'll ask her later." When Dinah had left, it cut her deep; deeper than she'd like to admit, but it did. She refused to acknowledge it, however, because then it would mean that she cared about Dinah more than she had wanted to. All she wanted from super kid was someone who she could barely stand to work with; that way she wouldn't get attached, and if she didn't get attached, then she couldn't get hurt. The only problem was that she did get hurt, and that pissed her off, which she then reflected onto the crooks and metas she faced day in and day out. For months every bad guy who came to Gothem felt Helena's wrath as no other ever had before, all because Dinah had to leave.  
  
Back in the clock tower, Barbara was also deep in thought, "Did Helena really say what I think she did? Dinah. She's been gone for so long." Barbara glanced over to a picture sitting on her desk; it was a picture of the three birds together. They had been on a picnic, deciding that they were long over due for a bank; it had been Dinah who suggested it, Helena who opposed it, and Barbara who was the peacemaker. In the end though, they all wound up going out with a picnic basket full of all sorts of goodies made by Alfred. The day had started with them chatting as just friends, versus talking as coworkers, then it went on to the actual lunch, followed by some more talk and a game of Frisbee. Helena had accused Dinah of cheating several times, thinking that she had been using her telepathic powers, but at the end they had all been so happy, and relaxed.  
  
Ever since Dinah left things hadn't been the same. She was always their light, whenever they questioned why they were doing their job, she would remind them. Whenever they were down she could bring them up, much like helium; whenever they were angry she could come in bright as sunshine with an air of tranquility to calm their frayed nerves. Now, maybe all of this wasn't exactly true, but she did manage to calm down Helena quite a few times, and it was how everyone in the clock tower viewed her, consciously or not.  
  
The trek to the clock tower had been filled with an awkward silence, which neither Helena nor Dinah knew how to break. Ridding up in the elevator was even worse, both were in close proximity to each other, and Dinah was fidgeting due to her worry over Barbara's reaction. Helena kept sneaking small glances at Dinah, trying to gauge her mood; it was written all over her face how nervous she was. Attempting to comfort her, Helena laid a hand on her shoulder frowning slightly when she felt Dinah flinch, but since she didn't move away, Helena kept her hand where it was. At last they had reached the topmost floor, Dinah sucked in a deep breath just before the doors opened, and blew it out while they were opening. Both stepped out of the elevator, Over by the couch was Barbara; the person Dinah had been dreading seeing. She hurt them both, after five years she finally realized that, but where as Helena would bitch her out later, Barbara would hold it all in, leaving Dinah unsure of where she stood with her.  
  
They strolled over at a leisurely pace seeing as Dinah was in no hurry to get there, but as soon as they did, Helena took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to Barbara, while Dinah took a seat near the two, but far enough away so that she was comfortable. "Hey" She greeted quietly.  
  
"Dinah, is it really you?" Barbara breathed.  
  
"It's her alright, and I think that she has some questions to answer. Number one being where the fuck have you been?"  
  
Dinah's gaze lowered to the floor quickly, "Around, all sorts of different places. The longest I ever stayed in one place was a little over a year in Boston. That's where I met Tek."  
  
"And Tek is your information source." Stated Barbara, "He's like me then."  
  
"He's not just my info guy, he took care of me when I needed help; he's like a father to me." Dinah explained, a fond smile on her face.  
  
"What? We weren't good enough to help you? You had to go find somebody else? Couldn't hack it as a super hero in Gothem so you had to go somewhere else, and make someone else care. You'll probably just ditch them to with your track record." Helena accused, but there was an underlying tone of hurt in her voice, which Dinah was able to pick up on.  
  
"Helena, stop it! What help Dinah? Couldn't we have helped you? Helena and I still aren't entirely sure why you left in the first place." Once again Barbara was playing mediator, and now was trying to convey her, and Helena's side of things.  
  
"I had to leave. There was just no way I felt I could've stayed here." She let out a heavy sigh, "I felt like I had betrayed you, and the fact that I killed a man, it . . . it just, I felt so guilty. You always told me Barbara, that we never kill, and I broke that rule. To see either the contempt or pity on your faces everyday would've just broken that thread that I was hanging on by. There, um, there was another problem to, but I didn't realize it until a few months later; it's why I have to take those injections." Admitted Dinah, it hurt so much to get all this out in the open, and she was afraid to look either of them in the eye for fear of what she would see there.  
  
"Damn it Dinah! I- we could've helped you. You should know that you can trust us. Barbara once killed a person, well not really, but thought that she had for years, she could've related. And me, I live with that blood lust all the time. Who could've possibly helped you better?"  
  
"Nobody! Okay, nobody. And I know that now, but back then I was scared as hell, I had finally gotten away from the Redmonds, and I thought that my life would be great. I come here, and at first you hated me; I dealt with that though, and then you finally accepted me for me, but things can never stay happy for long, so my mom came along and then she died. Later you two were kidnapped, and I completely snapped, there was no mercy in my mind, all that mattered was that I got you two back; no matter how many I people I hurt or killed in the process! And I couldn't take the chance of that happening again, because you see Helena, you weren't the only one who cared." While she had started out yelling, the end wound up being quiet, and sounded dejected.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. I, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Helena quickly apologized, not having realized the depth of Dinah's feelings about the subject.  
  
"It's alright Helena, I don't blame you." After a moment of silence Dinah spoke up once more, "Aren't you going to say anything Barbara? It worries me, you sitting there quietly."  
  
"I know the guilt Dinah, I know what it does to your thought process, so I won't get mad at you for running away. What I want to know is what medicine?"  
  
"There was a problem that, uh, you didn't pick up when, uh, Alec injected me with that stuff."  
  
"What did it do?" Asked Barbara worried.  
  
"It messed with my abilities, and as they grew, the effects got worse. I used to be just a hand touch telepath, and a telekinetic, but it's different now. I can sense emotions, and almost every touch makes me see something, I still have the dreams, and I can sometimes sense emotions or bad things that might happen, which is how I dodged that bullet, plus my telekinesis is stronger."  
  
"Well, isn't that a good thing. It sounds to me like that drug helped you." Helena shrugged.  
  
"It's not good, all of those changes were natural, but with the drug, it made it painful to use them; I take the medicine to lessen the effects. If I didn't then I would probably wind up collapsing in the street from the pain. But the medicine isn't entirely helpful, I can still get hurt badly while using my powers, so I have to cover up, and not let people touch me. It's also why I'm more proficient at hand to hand, weapon to weapon combat because otherwise I'd be killed." Dinah spoke nonchalantly, as though it were absolutely nothing important, and meeting Helena and Barbara's eyes for the first time.  
  
"When did this start? Wait, hold on, I want to get a sample of your blood." Dinah nodded and the conversation moved over to the technical section of the tower. Barbara was about to wrap the elastic around Dinah's arm when she stopped her.  
  
"Gloves, remember, pain, most likely unbearable." Barbara nodded, and after she put the gloves on managed to draw the blood she had requested, a small off-handed wave signaled Dinah to continue. "I suppose it started about two or so months after I left."  
  
"So that's why you talk all casual about it; you're used to it." Helena pointed out; Dinah gave a small nod of agreement.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it before. I'm sorry Dinah, I should've seen this earlier, then I."  
  
Dinah cut her off before she could say anymore, "Nobody could've seen this Barbara. It's Alec's fault, not yours, not Helena's, and not mine. For now let's just move one, we haven't solved our problems, but we don't have time to dwell on them right now. There are more pressing matters, like the Kaze here in Gothem."  
  
Note: Okay I figure it's time to explain things a little. The thing is that I was planning on a little bit of writers block about this time since that's what usually happens, and with writers block for this story, comes the unwriters block for my other story. Now maybe, just maybe the next chapter will take longer, but I don't know. Thanks to all who reviewed, really do appreciate it. 


	4. remember

Note: Wow, I just realized that there were a lot of spelling errors in the last chapter, so sorry about that. Italics equal dreams. Thank you so, so much for the reviews. They're probably the only things that keep me writing. I've got some more good news to, my final exams are finally over, which means school is out, which means that I'll have more time to write.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own them, d'ya have to rub it in. Ooh, ooh, I do own the Kaze though, so yea for me.  
  
Dinah's statement brought them all back to the reality of the situation, an international terrorist group was currently residing in Gothem doing who knows what; this also jogged Helena's memory, "Hey Barbara, there was some guy shooting at us earlier to, can we figure anything out on that."  
  
"It was definitely a lackey sent by Saio. He already knows that I'm here, and now I've put both of you in danger just by being seen with you." Admonished Dinah.  
  
"Look, you said you needed help Dinah, and we're not about to back out on you, but a little back ground information on your time taking down the Kaze would be nice." Barbara subtly suggested.  
  
"Right I suppose I could do that. Oh, damn. I forgot all about Tek, he's going to be so mad." Dinah winced, as she turned on her com. Helena looked on in empathy, she knew how Barbara could get when she turned off her COM, and suffice to say, it wasn't pretty.  
  
"Where have you been!? You just decide to go off COM with a warning of, and I quote 'Goin off now.' You are in so much trouble when you put the Kaze away!" Tek was yelling so loud, that not only did Dinah jump, but Helena and Barbara could hear a mass of incoherent shouting.  
  
"At least I gave a warning this time. Right?" Dinah feebly defended herself.  
  
"That doesn't excuse it! If you had been hurt I wouldn't have known. I want you to leave your COM on for as long as you are Canary in Gothem. Do you understand?" Tek ordered, clearly still angry.  
  
"Well I'll have you know that Huntress was there and she would've helped me if I was in trouble. And since I'm not Canary right now, I guess I'll talk to you later." Dinah smirked, and shut off her COM, effectively ending any protests Tek may have had, to Barbara and Helena she said, "Don't you just love loop holes?"  
  
"Nice." Helena laughed, quickly shutting up as Barbara sent her a small glare.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about your first experience with the Kaze, and then we'll work from there." Barbara suggested.  
  
"Do you think that we can get some sleep first? It's pretty late, and I've got a headache that needs to be taken care of." Dinah pleaded, moving back over to the sitting area.  
  
"I suppose that would be best. Are you staying tonight Helena?"  
  
"There's no way in hell, that I would stay anywhere else tonight." Affirmed Helena, "We never got rid of your room you know. Everything's still where it was, except that we put in a few pictures."  
  
"Thanks, Is everything else still in the same place?"  
  
"Yeah, you probably want something for your head. Get ready for bed and I'll bring it to you." Barbara offered only to be stopped by Dinah shaking her head.  
  
"I can't stay tonight, I'll have to check out of my hotel, and all of my stuff is still there." She made her way towards the elevator, and was perfectly aware of Barbara and Helena's stares. "Don't worry, I'll be back at about eight with all of my stuff; that is, if you'll have me. You know it has been five years and all, and I don't expect you to just welcome me with open arms, but I would really like to stay, and at the same time I don't want to intrude, so if you could just cut me off any time now before I make an even bigger ass out of myself." Dinah babbled, desperately wanting to be able to stay. "Please let them say that I can." She thought to herself.  
  
Both Helena and Barbara didn't even bother to conceal their smiles; Dinah did want to stay, which meant that the whole hotel thing wasn't just an excuse to stay away from them. "Eight it is." Barbara agreed, her heart lifting as she saw a grin on Dinah's face, and the sparkle in her eyes that she had missed so much. Finally Dinah left, both parties definitely feeling different then they did yesterday morning, but it was about three a.m, which meant that it was time for some rest.  
  
Something just didn't feel right, nothing specific, but just a certain tingling in the back of her head, that was slowly growing towards a headache. Now Dinah knew that something wasn't right, she was standing right outside of her hotel room, the card ready to slid into the electric lock, but the feeling just struck her. She turned on her COM backing a small distance away from the door, "Tek, you there?'  
  
"Back again are we? Or are you just going to cut me off again?"  
  
"Not right now Tek, I think something's wrong with my room." Dinah informed, keeping one, wary eye on the door.  
  
"I'll do a check from here." A few minutes later he spoke again, "Someone's been in there Canary. You're on the ground floor so my suggestion is to break in through the window."  
  
"Right. Do you know if they did anything, or if they left?"  
  
"I know that they got in there, and that an hour later they left. Security tapes from the hotel show two men, on with a silver briefcase. There's probably a bomb inside knowing their style." Tek warned.  
  
It was still cold out, but Dinah ignored it focusing instead on making sure she didn't die tonight, not after she had finally gotten some of the air cleared between her, and well, what she considered to be her real family. Of course the window was closed, but in this case it would be only a minor problem, from a pouch strapped to her belt she pulled out a bottle. Opening the top she shook out two blue pills, popped them in her mouth, and swallowed them. Then she held the hand out a small distance from her body, (because it was easier to use if you used your hand to guide it) and opened the window using her telekinesis. As expected the headache hit hard, blinding her for a moment, but she ignored it, the pills she just took would take care of the pain soon enough.  
  
Hopping through the window with practiced ease, she landed gracefully, and softly upon the plush, grey carpet. Inch by inch she crept across the room, carefully scanning for anything that might've been out of place. A soft beeping noise sounded in her ear, off to the left. Connected to the door's electronic lock were several wires flowing towards a bomb, which she immediately recognized after working as a double agent for five months in the Kaze whose specialty was bombs; she shuddered as she remembered her time there, but she shoved those thoughts aside remembering that right in front of her was the possibility of getting blown to tiny bits. "I recognize the style Tek, I'm going to have to disarm it."  
  
"Canary, I say just leave it, let the Gothem police deal with it." Tek instructed, and Dinah could almost see him waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"Can't do that. It's hooked to the door's lock. If the card goes in, the bomb goes boom, the door goes splinter, the owner goes dead, and then I have another mur. . . death, on my conscience. It really isn't that complicated anyway, I just have to get a few things from my, well, things." Dinah explained, she had been about to say murder, but wasn't ready to deal with that other little piece of baggage. A few twists of a screwdriver, and some clipped wires later the bomb was disarmed, and no longer any harm to anyone. With all over and done with, Dinah bade Tek goodnight, and crawled gratefully into bed.  
  
By the time Dinah had managed to walk to the hotel, Helena had made it out of the shower, by the time Dinah noticed something was wrong, Helena had pulled the soft covers up over her waist, and by the time Dinah had finally gone to sleep, Helena was still awake. "What is it about her that does this to me? How does she make me feel so much? And why do I let her? She's changed so much, and although I do like the new her, I miss the one that was almost never without a smile. I shouldn't care, I shouldn't especially with the Kaze here, something will happen, and I'll just wind up getting hurt again. That's selfish, she's hurting right now, and I should be able to help her. What if I can't?" Helena was so torn inside, she never forgot Dinah, never could. Every morning she woke up, and at least had one thought of Dinah. For a small time she had dated Reese, but it didn't work out, partially because she couldn't stop thinking about that blond goddess. "What have you done to me?" She muttered out loud, before passing out into a pleasant dream, where the team was whole, only a little different.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbara was just thankful that Dinah was still alive, "Canary, that's what she called herself; in honor of her mother I suppose." She was proud of Dinah, no doubt there, through her sickness Dinah still managed to fight crime, and even took down the infamous Kaze, for a short time anyway. As of this moment Barbara only had three goals, enjoy the time when Dinah was here, find a cure for her, and take down the Kaze. Something about Helena and Dinah was tingling in the back of her head, something between the two of them, but since it wasn't one of her current goals she dismissed it. "Dinah I'm so glad you're home.  
  
So close, almost touching, almost, nearly there, the smell alone was intoxicating. It was so perfectly shaped and she knew that hers would meld perfectly with it, just a little further, contact, bliss, euphoria, ecstasy, rapture, paradise, heaven.  
  
When Dinah arrived in the clock tower it was a quarter past eight, she had a little disposal to take care of before she came; namely the Kaze's little surprise, which thankfully failed to fulfill its duties. One bag was slung across her shoulder, and she held two metallic briefcases in each hand. Dropping them to the ground, after stepping out of the elevator, she accepted the warm welcome consisting of hugs (which she had missed so much) and exchanged greetings, each one with a smile on their face. "Come on, we'll go put your stuff in your room." Said Helena, as she picked up both of Dinah's cases.  
  
All were ready to talk now that Dinah had gotten all of her things put away. Everyone was dressed casually, and for some reason or another it comforted Dinah, maybe it was because she missed seeing this relaxed state. Each held a cup of coffee in their hand, Barbara's straight up, and Helena's, which was half sugar. "Good sleep?" Asked Barbara.  
  
Dinah smiled, same old caring Barbara, "No, not really. I got to my room and there was a bomb hooked up to the lock."  
  
"What? A bomb? It was the Kaze wasn't it? I'll break his neck." Helena stormed, turning into Huntress briefly before turning back.  
  
"Calm down Helena, it's alright; obviously since I'm not in little pieces or burnt to a crisp. I disarmed it, no biggie." Secretly Dinah was pleased about Helena's little outburst, it made her feel wanted.  
  
"No biggie, are you joking? It was a bomb, you could have died." Helena spoke slowly, as though she was explaining something to a small child, Dinah responded by sticking out her tongue.  
  
Just as Helena was about to respond, Barbara stopped her, "Ladies, let's just get on with it alright?" Both knew that it wasn't actually a question.  
  
"Right, you wanted to know about my time with the Kaze. Better sit back, it's fairly long."  
  
Note: We are now flashing back to several months ago. Please fasten your seat belt, and keep all appendages inside your chair at all times. Thank you and I hope you have a nice trip to past Japan.  
  
"Dinah, are you there yet?"  
  
"Geeze keep your shorts on, I'm outside the building right now. Listen carefully and you'll here the master at work." Dinah bragged, as she walked up to a tall glass building.  
  
"Oh really, is there somebody in the background that might be good at this." Tek teased.  
  
"Shut up." Dinah groused quietly entering the building. There was a reception desk in the center of the marble, ground floor, Dinah walked up to the receptionist, "Hi, I have an appointment to see Saio Inyana."  
  
"Name?" she asked, sounding bored.  
  
"Dinah Adams."  
  
She tapped a few keys, "fifteenth floor, he'll see you as soon as you get up."  
  
Dinah nodded her acknowledgement, and stepped into the elevator, "The reception still good?"  
  
"Crystal, I'll be able to hear everything going on."  
  
The elevator finally reached the intended floor, Dinah stepped out, and at the end of the hall, and she could see a name beside a room that said, Inyana, Saio. She stepped out, walking slowly towards the door as she took in all the details of the hall, nothing seemed out of place; there were the typical pictures lining the corridor, and a tiled floor to walk on, it was nice. A voice came from behind the door beckoning her inside, as she knocked on the door. "Miss. Adams was it?" Asked Saio, he was about 5'6, with a slim yet muscular build; his dark hair was pulled back in a small ponytail.  
  
"Yes mister Inyana. I'm here about the job opening."  
  
"Please, call me Saio, you want to be a member of the Kaze do you?" He asked a pleasant smile graced his face as he took in her confused look, "You probably didn't expect me to say the name here did you?" Dinah shook her head in the negative; "Well the whole building is Kaze so it really doesn't matter. I've had some people look through your background, runaway, several charges of assault, one for murder, and I've heard that you're pretty good with your hands." He gave her a lecherous smile.  
  
"Yeah well, girls gotta get her kicks somewhere right?" She grinned right back at him, "Oh this is torture." She thought to herself, out loud she said, "The Kaze specialize in bombs, and I just so happen to have a, well, almost a fetish with those."  
  
"You're more than qualified, and the job is yours if you want it." Dinah was about to respond, but he held up a hand to silence her, "If you do say yes, it would be prudent for you to know that you will be tested. Do you still want the job?"  
  
"It sounds like it's right up my alley."  
  
"Excellent, I would've so hated to kill you. Come, follow me, we'll need to get you a change of clothes first; then we'll head down to the course." He led her back to the elevator, and opened a hidden panel using a key he pulled out from his suit. It contained three red buttons; he pressed the topmost one. When the doors opened it revealed what appeared to be a changing room, "Samo!" Saio called, a fairly small man came jogging, "I want you to get her a change of clothes; she may become the newest member of the Kaze."  
  
Samo nodded at Saio, and gave Dinah an appraising stare before smirking, "follow me and we'll get you into something more suitable."  
  
When Dinah came back, she was dressed in a black tank top, and a pair of loose jogging pants, the boots she had worn coming in still adorned her feet. "Ah, good you've changed; don't worry Samo will take good care of your things." They stepped back into the elevator, this time he pushed the middle button.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the first of your tests, an obstacle course. It will test you both physically and mentally, I hope that you'll last."  
  
Once more the doors slid open, and the first thing Dinah noticed was that the floor was sand, the next was that it was very hot. "I told you it would test your physical abilities." Saio smirked. In front of them was the obstacle course itself, a few typical things, a rope wall, monkey bars, crawl under the wire, but there were other things to such as finish the bomb, disarm the bomb, put the gun together, and dodge your way through the sensory lasers.  
  
"This is it?" Dinah asked in a disbelieving tone, frankly she had expected something more difficult, her regular everyday training was harder than this.  
  
Saio took her tone in a different way though, he was far too confident in himself, and he personally thought that his course was plenty hard, "Having second thoughts?'  
  
Dinah realized the way he took it, and decided to play with that, "No of course not, I'll do it just fine, you'll see." She sauntered over to what she assumed was the beginning of the course.  
  
"Everything you'll need to either assemble or disarm is on the table, when you hear the whistle go, from then you will have eight minutes to complete your task." Instructed Saio.  
  
The whistle sounded, and Dinah shot off. First came the wall, which she scaled easily, not even bothering to use the rope, next came disarming the bomb. As Saio had told her, all the tools she needed were set out before her, methodically she worked until it was no longer a danger, six minutes left. Monkey bars now, easy as pie, as she dropped down a barrage of bean bags was sent at her, she assumed that they were meant to be bullets, she threw herself to the ground and rolled out of the way finding the gun in front of her, and a wall blocking the bean bags, behind her. The weapon was assembled in no time flat, peering out from behind the wall she found what was sending the beanbags at her, and shot it with practiced precision, it went down, three minutes left. She wriggled her way under the wire coming to the last part of the obstacle, arming the bomb. Tick, tick, tick the clock sounded in her mind, finally the last wire was in place, and she dashed to the end with forty two seconds to spare.  
  
Clapping came from behind her; she whirled around and came face to face with a very happy Saio Inyana. "Very good. I can't tell you how happy I am that you passed. There's one final test before you are allowed to join, so let's not delay hmm." Dinah nodded, and after he turned, beginning the walk towards the elevator, she flipped him off.  
  
"You okay Dinah?" Tek asked.  
  
"Just peachy, you know this guy's an ass, him and his stupid suit." Complained Dinah, Tek's response was to laugh, low and throaty. "Shut up."  
  
The final button had now been pressed, but instead of descending like she expected, they went up. Higher and higher it climbed until it reached the top floor, "Final test time, and I have high hopes for you."  
  
This was unexpected; the room in front of her was actually a dojo. "Your final test is to fight Masaru here. If you win, you get a membership into the Kaze." His hand rested on another man's shoulder; a very intimidating, very tall, very mean other man.  
  
"Okay Dinah, so what if he's massive, you can handle him easy." She tried to reassure herself.  
  
"I'm going to crush you." Dinah gulped at Masaru's words, it wouldn't surprise her if he did. Both walked to the center mat, she stretched a little, and he just flexed a lot "Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's do this." Came the cocky response, from a Dinah who was feeling anything but.  
  
Both moved into a fighting stance, circling each other, Dinah changed her stance to defensive as Masaru came at her, just as he had suspected he would. The first few punches were easy to either dodge or block, but one managed to slip through her defenses, catching her in the stomach. "He hits like a fucking bull. Oh, that really hurts." She silently complained. Now she decided to take the offensive, using her polished technique and managing several hits of her own, chin, chest, arm, and knee. As Masaru was falling to the ground, he propelled himself forward effectively tackling Dinah. His superior size and weight kept her legs pinned firmly to the ground, as he moved to a sitting position he proceeded to punch her mercilessly wherever his fists could reach. This had to stop, using her reserves of strength she caught both of his fists as they came hurtling at her, somehow she managed to flip their position. She let go of his fists and gave him a hard hit to the chest, knocking the wind out of him, before she got off of his stomach, then she kicked him in the side as he was getting up. He fell to the ground once more, and she wiped some of the blood from her nose and mouth.  
  
Falling back into her stance she beckoned him with one hand, she was pissed, which meant only one thing; Masaru was going to lose. In his anger he barreled towards her, nobody kicked him while he was down, as he was about to make contact she side stepped, bringing her knee up into her stomach with all the force she could muster, plus the own force from his speed. She then jammed her elbow into the back of his neck, then brought her leg out from under him bringing it around to hit the back of his legs, sending him falling in the opposite direction that he had stared. As a finale, she delivered an open palm thrust into his chest, sending him crashing hard into the ground. The only sound was her heavy breathing, it had been harder than she expected.  
  
Saio came up behind her and went to put his hand on her shoulder, she, of course, moved since she didn't feel like being in any more pain. In fact she was lucky that she had taken an extra dose of her medicine, otherwise this beating would've been much more painful with all the skin contact that had been going on. Right now she had a monstrous migraine, and wanted nothing more than to strangle Saio for being in such a good mood while she was in such pain. He ignored her moving, "Well miss Adams, you certainly don't disappoint. I'd like to welcome you to the Kaze."  
  
Note: Well what'd ya think? Good, yay or nay (yay meaning yes, (nay meaning the opposite) This chapter took a completely different turn than what I first suspected, from the beginning all the way to where the group is sitting down talking, was completely unplanned. In truth, this chap was originally meant to be all about Dinah's time with the Kaze, guess it'll have to wait til next time though. Thanks so, so much for the reviews, you guys all make writing this twice as much fun, and if you want to give more reviews I will gladly accept the burden, jk they're no burden. Well, til next time. 


	5. History lesson

Note: Now I give you the rest of Dinah's past with the Kaze, hope you enjoy. About the italics thing, I don't know why they didn't show up, but oh well I guess; that part that really made no sense in the rest of the story where it's talkin about almost touching, that was the dream. I've got some bad news, in a few days I'll be leaving to Canada for about a month, and while I'm there I won't have any access to fanfic.net, which also means no updates for that time, sorry. I'll see if I can get in another update besides this one, but I dun know.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, never were, except for my past life where I did. No not really, that was a lie to make me feel better. I know, I know; go stand in the corner.  
  
The first month had been easy enough, she was a low level operative as of then, all of her stuff had been moved to the bunker where all the Kaze stayed. She bunked with three other people, no one important though, so she was never able to get any reliable information from them. It was a little difficult having them around, she couldn't let them see her medicine because that would lead to question, so she had to sneak into the bathroom to use it, and then sneak it all back out so that her roomies wouldn't find anything. Her patience held through all of it, knowing that she would eventually get to the top, with her abilities it was easy enough. Already she had started to make a reputation for herself, that she was tough as nails and did not enjoy being touched; thankfully, the Kaze uniforms didn't expose too much skin. The uniforms consisted of green camouflage pants, black tops (Dinah opted for the long sleeved turtle neck most of the time), and army boots, Dinah made a little addition to hers though, a pair of black gloves.  
  
So far the Kaze had found several different targets, none of which Dinah had been privileged to know about. For every death the Kaze caused her determination to stop them grew stronger, and her thoughts of Helena and Barbara increased; memories of those two kept her strong in several instances. Every night she reported to Tek, in the bathroom usually, trying to keep quiet so that nobody would over hear her 'betrayal'.  
  
The next month she was still working small jobs, it seemed that no one had taken any real interest in her abilities yet, what none of them knew was how much she was holding back. From then on she decided to try a little harder, maybe then she could get more of a rep, and be able to move up the chain. A lucky break finally came when she was assigned to help construct the bomb for the Kaze's next target. Finally she had been able to get some information, and the bomb was stopped before it could detonate, and kill, who knows how many people in Kyoto.  
  
For the third month, things were starting to look up, the work she did on the failed bombing earned her a space higher up in the ranks. She was given a change of rooms and still had three roommates, but it was a larger, and more comfortable room. Here she was able to get much more substantial gossip, which led to two more bombs being stopped, a victory that Dinah was proud to have. She was now on regular assignments, usually involving bombs, but some were to take messages to Saio. He always seemed so happy to see her, and she really couldn't figure out why, but there was no need to mess with a good thing; if Saio liked her, then she may as well use that to her advantage. Often after receiving the messages, he would either have a phone conversation right in front of her, or move into his side office for a few moments. The latter, always left her with enough time to root around for clues.  
  
On the fourth month, her lucky break really came though, she had been called to Saio's office, and expected that she was to deliver a message as was usual; that didn't happen. When she had walked into his office he slapped her with a big, fat promotion. Apparently he had seen her work, observing her a few times when she was busy, and he liked what he saw. Dinah supposed that her earlier performance months ago when she was first joining didn't hurt any either. Now she was one of the higher ups, part of his special group within the Kaze, his right hand men known as the Youkai. The group consisted of the strongest, fastest, and smartest of all the Kaze. It seemed that one of the operatives had been deemed unreliable, and had to be disposed of, which left an opening among the group. Saio had thought that Dinah would make the perfect new addition. All of this was one month ago.  
  
Currently she was headed to the Youkai's meeting room, Saio had a special job that he wanted done and didn't trust the regular Kaze to meet his expectations. It wasn't without reason, several of their bombings had been stopped lately, and this one seemed too important for that. As she walked into the room she noticed all the other members were already there. In the center of the room was a plain, rectangular steel table, with eleven chairs surrounding it; one at the head, five down one side, and five down the other, Dinah's chair was on the lower left corner. She took her seat and awaited the briefing.  
  
"I'm so glad that you all could make it." Saio's stare seemed almost solely directed at Dinah, "As you know we've had problems. I'm tired of my god damn bombs never getting to explode!" Saio didn't normally get angry, usually he was very pleasant, almost eerily so, but when he did get mad it reminded Dinah of a three year old throwing a tantrum. He quickly regained his composure, "I want a new bomb built, and I want it placed at Tokyo tower. You have one month to do this in, Dinah I want you working on the construction with Kaori, Misawa, Tarokichi, and Kaya. The rest of you will be the delivery team, except for you Saitoh; I want you to figure out why my bombs aren't working. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone rose from the table and approached the elevator, Dinah and the group that she was assigned to work with, got the first lift out. Their destination was the tenth floor, the construction room, it was filled with several rooms with plated glass for testing purposes, or incase of accidents. "Let's get started already. If Saio finds, or even thinks that we've been slacking there'll be problems for us." Warned Kaori, pulling a box of tools out from a cupboard.  
  
"Saio's an ass, he's a fucking psycho." Tarokichi complained.  
  
"Then why don't you quit, and stop complaining?" Said Misawa.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure if you really wanted we could give you something to really complain about." Dinah threatened, in her mind she thought, "When will this end, I can't stand these people." Speaking out loud again she growled, "Let's just do this." They worked for hours before they finally retired for the day.  
  
Dinah was impatient to get back to her, now private, room; the report that she could give to Tek would be great. Inside her room she quickly put on her earpiece, but in her haste, she didn't bother making sure that everything was clear. "Tek, you there?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got something for me?"  
  
"Yeah, the next strike, it's being taken care of personally by the Youkai." She didn't even bother to keep her voice down, as she spoke excitedly.  
  
"The Youkai? He must be serious about this. Where is it going to be?"  
  
"Tokyo tower. We have a month to do it in. He's getting seriously pissed now to, by the end of this I should be able to get all the evidence we need. I think he might see to this one personally, which will leave me with plenty of time to hack into the computer in his office, and download everything."  
  
"This is good news, if all goes well, you'll be out of there in another month. This is coming to a close Dinah, and I don't want you taking any stupid risks, be careful. Don't forget that you're in a compound filled with terrorist Dinah, terrorist that kill anyone who tries to quit, or escape." A scolding, worry was evident in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's all under control. I think that I should sabotage it from the inside this time. What do you think?"  
  
"It sounds like a bad idea, especially this close to the end, but I'm going to have to agree with you. If we stop it before it even leaves without Saio knowing, then we won't have to waste any effort trying to stop it." Tek answered sighing loudly, Dinah knew that the actual man hated the idea, while the part of him that was Tek, loved it.  
  
"Well, it's settled then. I gotta go now, you have no idea how staring at circuits for five hours can kill your brain." Dinah laugh, the thought that she could leave this place and put the bad guys behind bars was wonderful.  
  
"Don't forget to take your medicine Dinah. Good night." They both disconnected the link at the same time. Dinah took her medicine as Tek had instructed, and laid down in bed doing her best to fall asleep, a faint tickling in the back of her mind was making it difficult, but it finally faded. She never noticed the person outside of her door, peeking in through a slight crack, and listening to the entire conversation she had just held with Tek. Silently the door closed, and the figured crept off down the hall.  
  
"Mr. Inyana, I have some news for you."  
  
"Oh really, is it good or bad and more importantly is it important? I do have a lot of work to attend to Saitoh."  
  
"It is most defiantly important, whether the news is good or bad is for you to decided Mr. Inyana." Saio put down the papers he had been leafing through, and folded his hands placing them on his desk; his full attention was on Saitoh. "I got Ms. Adams doing something. . .odd. There was no one in the room, yet she was speaking to someone, and telling them about the job we're about to pull. She suggested that she sabotage the bomb, and was talking about finally getting out of here. I think that she's the weasel we've been looking for."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Saio brought up his hands and rested hi chin on them, "This really does make me sad, I had a certain fondness for her. Although, I was beginning to suspect her, all the failures were ones that she was a part of. That 's part of the reason I upgraded her to the Youkai, I knew that if one of these were to fail, it could only be her." He roe from his seat, and grabbed a file sitting on his desk passing it over to Saitoh, "This is what we were able to find on her, I can't help but wonder how much of it is true. The bomb goes out next month; I want you to keep a close eye on her until then. If she has any patterns, I want to know about them, in one month I want to see her talking to this invisible person myself. If you'll excuse me, I really do have work that is in need of my immediate attention."  
  
The month passed quickly, and Dinah did all that she could to make sure that the bomb wouldn't work. Nobody besides Saio, and Saitoh, suspected anything about her; all of her hard work though, was about to come undone. Now was Dinah's sixth month working for The Kaze, and she hoped it would soon all be coming to an end; in fact, tonight was when it was to be delivered. That meant Saio would be going out, and that Dinah would be able to get all the evidence she needed.  
  
"So, tonight is the night. I've got the disk ready, and in three hours all the info necessary will be downloaded onto it." Dinah smiled as she talked with Tek, it was just some last minute adjustments, and planning.  
  
"You still need to be careful Dinah. Just because Saio's gone doesn't mean that this is going to be a walk in the park." Tek scolded her.  
  
Saitoh had been keeping track of Dinah's habits and movements as he was instructed. Three things always seemed to be the same, in the morning she would inject herself with a blue liquid, at night she would talk to the invisible person, and immediately afterwards would inject herself with the serum again. Right now, Saio was on his way to Dinah's room with a team of five Kaze, he was prepared to catch her in the act.  
  
"I have the guards shift memorized, it'll be no problem to get in his office, and even if I do get caught I can just say that it's official Youkai business." Saio was right outside her door now, slowly he opened it. There was no creak of the doors hinges, it was in far too good of condition for that, and there was no other noise that could've alerted her of their presence. Only one thing notified her of the presence of something, the faint tickle in her mind; unfortunately she ignored it. "This whole double agent thing will be done with soon, don't worry about me cause I can handle myself."  
  
"From here it doesn't exactly seem that way Ms. Adams. You're a double agent, this disappoints me, you had the potential to do so much, and here you go and ruin it; very disappointing." Saio chided as he walked into the room, only a few feet away from Dinah, the Kaze team rushed in after him. They were armed with guns, and each and every barrel was aimed at Dinah. "I know what you've been up to, and now you're in our custody. Take her in." One of the men strode towards her, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs as he went, Dinah cooperated as he cuffed her hands behind her back; after all it was no fun to get shot in the head. "Take her to interrogation. I hope you have a high threshold for pain Ms. Adams." Dinah merely growled in response.  
  
She was shoved into a chair that was inside a plain room, besides the chair there was a two way mirror, and a table complete with restraints. "See if she has an ear piece." Saio's voice sounded from speakers in the corner, the guards obeyed, and her only hope, Tek, was ripped from her ear.  
  
"Try to be a little more gentle next time." Dinah complained just to annoy Saio.  
  
"You will be quiet until spoken to, show her why." Another guard came up from behind her, and stuck what must have been a cattle prod into the small of her back, then pressed the button to release the electrical current. Dinah's muscles clenched in response, it was painful, but all she did was hiss through her teeth. The prod was removed, and her muscles started to relax again, which was a large relief; she glared at where she thought he might be. "Now you will answer my questions, whom do you work for?"  
  
"Myself."  
  
"Let me rephrase the question; who were you talking to in your room?"  
  
"You." Came the smart-ass reply, followed by another round with the cattle prod.  
  
"Try again Ms. Adams and think hard." Saio warned.  
  
"Nobody." The pain came again as her response obviously wasn't good enough.  
  
"Once more Ms. Adams."  
  
"I won't tell you anything. I won't betray anyone ever again." This time it was a fist to the jaw, followed by one to the stomach. "Please don't let me crack. I can't rat on him, I just can't. Helena, Barbara please help me, I know I betrayed you, but lend me some strength." Dinah prayed silently, her head was already hurting from the brief contact of skin. "Please."  
  
This continued into the next month, the bomb had failed just as Dinah had hoped, but Saio was getting angry with her. Today he would be making a personal appearance to the interrogation procedure. Poor Dinah was hurting badly by now, she was bruised, cut, burnt, was always shaking since they shocked her so much, and her head hurt worse than it ever had before, she hadn't had her medicine since the night she had been captured. Every time someone touched her, the pain flowed anew, since her clothes were torn the contact was made more and more often; the only thing that was good about it was that every time she was granted a brief amount of access to their mind, and now she was learning things. The door opened, and 'play time' began.  
  
"Who is he?" A different guard was questioning her, normally Saio always asked the questions, but Dinah guessed that he must have been getting bored. This had already been going on for a few hours, and Saio decided to take over again.  
  
"Listen to me Ms. Adams. I want you to tell me who you were talking to, who you really are, who you work for, and what else have you done." She spit in his face; it was too hard to form the words these days. He wiped the spit from his cheek, smearing the remnants on what was left of Dinah's shirt. Roughly, he griped her chin, she screamed in pain but her powers allowed her to gather the fact that he was leaving somewhere tonight then she lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
She awoke to find the room empty, and a new resolve came to her, she would escape tonight or die trying. Preparing herself for the pain, she used her telekinesis to free herself from the cuffs, they clattered to the floor, and she pitched forward; sheer determination kept her from hitting the floor. Clumsily she staggered towards the door, using her powers once more to unlock it biting down on her tongue and drawing blood so that she wouldn't make any sound. She trudged through the halls as carefully as she could, but still managed a few encounters each somehow ending with her as the victor.  
  
There at the end of the hall, was her goal, she'd be damned if she didn't escape with her original target especially since it was now so close. The door was unlocked, and the computer was ready for hacking. Slipping the disk into the drive, she sat down and got to work, surprisingly she found the files easy to hack into so she started the download. To pass the time, she searched through his desk, finding two things that almost made her cry, the serum, and her earpiece. Unfortunately the injection gun was nowhere in sight, so she just opened the tube and drank it down feeling an immediate, but slight change. Next she put in the earpiece "Tek?" She sounded tired, and the word was a little slurred, but it was all that was necessary.  
  
"Dinah! Dinah is that you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Why is this working?" she slurred.  
  
"Why is what working?"  
  
"The Com. Could've. . .traced it."  
  
"I know but I couldn't just leave you there, and I put up a fake tracer signal." He informed.  
  
"I got. . . disk. Send. . .plane." She instructed.  
  
Only moments later, the transport she had requested appeared right outside Saio's window, she ejected the disk and made her way towards it. Then she realized that there was glass standing between her, and salvation, a paperweight from Saio's desk took care of that little encumbrace. The door opened, with Kaze operatives filing in just as she managed to sit in the plane. It flew off and once more she flew into sweet oblivion.  
  
Note: We are now traveling forward in time, back to the clock tower. You'll have to imagine the little waves that signal time travel in front of you, cause I can't make 'em.  
  
"And that's how I got out, course it wasn't all smooth, I wound up in a coma for three months, and have been recovering since then." Dinah finished reminiscing.  
  
All was silent for a moment, but it was broken by Helena, "I'll kill him! Point me in the right direction and I'll rip his head off his shoulders! I don't care about our no kill policy, I'll kill him!" Helena seethed as she got up pacing back and forth.  
  
"Calm down Helena, we won't kill him, but he will be sent back to jail. Plus, you don't want to know what it's like to kill somebody, trust me on that one."  
  
For Dinah's sake Helena flopped heavily back down onto the couch right beside Dinah. "Maybe you should let Helena and I handle this Dinah. It was a traumatic experience that took place only a few months ago." Barbara suggested.  
  
"No, I have to face my demons sometime right? And this seems to be the best time to do just that."  
  
"Anyone want a drink? I could use a little drink after that story." Helena asked.  
  
"I could go for one." Dinah piped in.  
  
"No alcohol, it's barely past nine." Helena and Dinah looked to each other, then back at Barbara; both gave the same shrug that seemed to say 'so?' "Nine in the morning. It's far too early for drinks, so sit back down." Both Dinah and Helena were sulking now.  
  
"You know what? After that little tale, I think that we all deserve some relaxation, and to do that I think a picnic would work perfectly." Helena suggested smiling at Dinah, and winking at Barbara.  
  
"I'll call Alfred, and we'll be gone in no time." Barbara winked back at Helena, both thinking of the last picnic they had together; if this one was anything like the last it would be the perfect thing to relax both mind and body.  
  
Note: There you have it folks. I know I torture Dinah a lot, but I can't help it, she's just so torturable. I'm a little disappointed in this chapter, but let me know what you think. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going. Love ya all, bye and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	6. discovery

Note: Okay folks here it is, number six. For those of you who don't know, I will state it now. This is a Helena, Dinah fic, they will be in a relationship, and if you have a problem with it, then don't read it. I won't tolerate, any flames based on this fact, I warned you already. Sorry to be a little mean there, but it had to be done, so for those of you who are left, enjoy the chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: You've read it five times before; I don't own them.  
  
For all those in the park, it was a strange sight to see; a red head in a high tech wheel chair, a dark haired, fiery beauty, and a blond that even during the heat, was covered almost head to toe in clothes. They were lounging about on top of a flannel blanket spread atop the ground, with a picnic basket placed in the center, "You know guys, I've told you quiet a few of my little adventures, and I think that it's time you told me one of yours." Dinah decided, staring at the both of them from her position lying on her stomach.  
  
"I suppose it's only fair, but. . . I'll tell you one that's more fun, there's no need to bring up any bad, or boring memories right now." Barbara replied.  
  
Helena, who had been leaning back on her hands, pulled herself upright, and quickly moved over to Barbara, "You're joking right? All your 'fun' stories include my embarrassment."  
  
"Oh come on Helena, it's all in the name of fun. And you wouldn't deny me that would you?" Dinah asked putting on her best pout and puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I. No... Well. . .I don't. . . Fine." Helena caved rather unhappily, "That's so not fair." She growled at Dinah, who put on her best innocent what-did-I-do face. "Damn I just can't win." Helena sighed silently, sitting down cross-legged, and resting her chin in one hand.  
  
"Let me think, now that Helena has given full permission, I could use some pretty juicy ones, but that would just be mean. Hmmm, there was the one time when Helena was fighting a Meta on top of a roof. She got shoved off, and wound up landing in a garbage truck." Both Barbara, and Dinah laughed while Helena scowled at the two of them.  
  
"This isn't fair, Barbara has no mess ups that I can tell, and it's not like me or Barbara could force you to tell Dinah."  
  
"You're cute when you pout. The big bad Helena turned into a big sweet softy." Dinah joked.  
  
"Have not." Using her feral abilities, Helena raced over to Dinah, picked her up, and placed Dinah on her shoulder, "Take it back."  
  
"What? Let me down softy." Dinah playfully demanded.  
  
"Not 'til you take it back."  
  
"Alright fine, you're the big, bad, tough, hardass known as Helena Kyle." Admitted Dinah, "Now put me down."  
  
"Okay." Helena shrugged, dropping Dinah unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"You two are hopeless." Barbara sighed, watching the whole exchange, "A bunch of five year olds would be better than this." Helena and Dinah shared a glance, and before Barbara knew what was happening she was the one over Helena's shoulder. "Put me back."  
  
Both Dinah and Helena shared another glance before grinning and saying the same thing, "Not until you take it back."  
  
"Alright I take it back." Helena put her on the blanket in a relatively comfortable position, "A bunch of three year olds would be better." For that comment Helena pinched Barbara's hand. "What was that for?"  
  
"For finding the loop hole." Dinah answered for Helena. Secretly she had been a little saddened by the exchange, Helena's skin against Barbara's; something she thought she'd never be able to feel again, human contact. Quickly she shook away the thoughts; there was no way that she was going to let something like that ruin their day. "Helena, let's play some Frisbee." Dinah grinned, pulling the plastic disk from the basket.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, and exchanging stories, it was like they had never been separated; to all of them it was a wonderful feeling. Eventually the day had to end though, and all headed back to the clock tower much happier than they had been in a long time, five years to be more precise. For one afternoon they were able to forget that there was evil in the world, and instead concentrate on the goodness that was able to blossom under their care.  
  
It was a brightly lit room, and highly decorated with a variety of paintings, sculptures, and other little odds and ends. "Did it work?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Mr. Inyana, somehow she knew it was there and not only avoided it, but also disabled it."  
  
"This makes me unhappy Saitoh. What else have you found out?"  
  
"The sniper missed as well, he was incompetent, but is of no concern anymore. Our source suggests that she is now staying in the clock tower with two other women, one of which is confined to a wheel chair, and the other seems to be a fighter." Saitoh notified as he pulled out a file setting it in front of Saio. "These are pictures of the girls, the clock tower, and all the information we've managed to gather on each."  
  
Saio leafed through the file, closely examining all the pictures, and then he came to some of the more interesting ones. Inside the clock tower, there seemed to be screens and machines everywhere, "Perhaps this is who she works for. They seem to be some sort of spy, or defense faction. There's no telling how many actually work for them, but this could easily be the head quarters. Tell me about the weapon shipment."  
  
"It's going well Mr. Inyana, five shipments of the semi-automatics you ordered have arrived, the plastic explosives, the missile launchers, and the helicopter should be coming in within the week." Saitoh reported, listing everything from memory.  
  
"I want a team sent to the clock tower, at least thirty men and either you or one of the other Youkai leading them. Arm them with whatever you want; just make sure you're prepared. And if at all possible, bring me Ms. Adams alive." Saitoh bowed, then exited. "I do not take double agents lightly, and you'll find that out soon Ms. Adams." Siao spoke to a picture showing Dinah walking down the street.  
  
Business had commenced once more at the clock tower; Barbara was currently searching all the locations that the Kaze might be hiding, while Dinah and Helena trained. Both wore loose clothes Dinah in a long sleeved shirt compared to Helena's tank, both also wore a pair of gloves for Dinah's sake. "You know this is one of the top ten things I missed Helena." Dinah admitted.  
  
"And what is this exactly?"  
  
"Training with you, or Huntress. This'll be fun especially since I've gotten better in the past five years while you probably got slower in your old age." Dinah teased lightly.  
  
"I resent that, I'm only four years older than you. I'll make you eat your words when I beat you though." Helena grinned wolfishly as she turned into Huntress, "Let's go. . .super kid."  
  
"You're going to get it now." Dinah warned as she launched herself at Huntress with a kick, Huntress blocked and countered with a backhand that Dinah dodged. Using her lower position Dinah went for a jab in Huntress's stomach only to have her hand caught and twisted behind her back.  
  
"I don't seem to be getting anything yet." Huntress taunted, Dinah jerked her arm down and broke Huntresses grip on her arm bringing her elbow back into Huntress, momentarily stunning her. Reversing her position so that she was now facing Huntress, Dinah brought up her hands and clapped them hard over Huntresses ears causing her to stumble away, but before she could Dinah grabbed the back Huntress around the neck and head butted her.  
  
"You getting it now." Dinah taunted right back, following up with a kick to Huntress's knee, which did bring her down, but also allowed Huntress to sweep Dinah's feet, who was knocked to her back. Huntress stood back up and backed a little distance from Dinah so that she could regroup, in the mean time Dinah took the opportunity to flip back onto her feet, both moved into separate fighting stances, Huntresses offensive, and Dinah's defensive, beckoning Huntress with one hand making a 'come on' motion. Huntress moved in to attack keeping fairly low, but all of her punches were blocked by Dinah, so instead of attacking her from the front Huntress spun around, and captured Dinah in a head lock. It didn't last long though, as Dinah managed to flip Huntress over, unfortunately for Dinah, Huntress managed to land on her feet, much like a cat. She turned to attack again, but Dinah was prepared, so when Huntress came at her, she fell back and used Huntresses momentum to throw her.  
  
Both flipped back to their feet breathing heavily, "You know, as surprising as it is, I am gettin it, but now it's your turn." Huntress took a running start, and then to Dinah's surprise flipped over her landing gracefully behind her. Before Dinah could turn Huntress tried to sweep her legs, Dinah managed to jump over them at the last second, and as she was still in the air, kicked backwards-catching Huntress in the jaw. Dinah then ran towards the wall with Huntress following close behind, Dinah ran up the wall doing a twisting flip over Huntress, but her strategy didn't work. Anticipating this, Huntress turned while Dinah was still in the air, and grabbed her shirt while she was coming down throwing her to the ground, then pinning her hands to the floor. "Looks like I win." Huntress smirked turning back to Helena.  
  
There was a pause, both of their breathing was labored, coming out in pants, and Helena had yet to move off of Dinah. Their eyes locked, blue on brown, "I loved you once, I don't know if you ever knew that, but it's true." Dinah confessed, Helena was about to say something, but Dinah interrupted her. "Don't tell me that it was just some stupid crush, that I was only sixteen and didn't know what I was doing. . . because it wasn't, I did love you, not in the big sister family way either. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Don't be." Helena told her, shifting off of Dinah so that they could both sit up, and hold the conversation in more comfort. "It took a lot to just confess that to me Dinah, and I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't have the same strength as you when it comes to feelings, for me a lot of it is just anger. You know, I tried a relationship with Reese, and it was nice," Dinah's look turned even more sad if it was possible, "at first anyway. It wasn't fair to him though, he lavished me with gifts and attention, and I was. . .distracted."  
  
"By what?" Dinah asked softly.  
  
"Some one who was, no, is a very important part of my life. Who, even after they left, were still remembered by me. I thought about them a lot, and how I wished that I had been brave enough to tell them the truth because when they left, I thought that I had lost them forever."  
  
"Who." It was barely breathed, but even if Helena hadn't heard the question, she would've already known what it was.  
  
"You." Came the equally soft admission.  
  
Dinah looked at her, deep into the soft brown eyes, and then past those into her soul, it was as beautiful as everything else, soft and supple, yet rough and unyielding, she looked away unable to see what she knew she couldn't have. "I lied a little. I said that I loved you, when the truth is that I still do. It would never work though."  
  
"Why? I love you Dinah, I've been waiting for five years, and judging by what you've said, you were to." Helena argued, confused by Dinah's view of things.  
  
"Because it wouldn't be fair. I can't touch anyone, I can't touch you, don't you understand? We can't kiss; we can't do anything that involves skin against skin, because of me. I've lived with this for years, I'm used to it, but if you and I have a relationship you'd have to get used to never actually touching me." Dinah sobbed, "It's so unfair. Why couldn't you tell me this five years ago when I needed it? I was so scared, and I couldn't deal alone. I needed you, and I thought that I didn't have you."  
  
"I'm so sorry Dinah." Helena wanted nothing more than to crush Dinah to her in a reassuring hug, but figured that she wouldn't appreciate it right now. "I wish that I could go back and change everything, let you know how I felt, but I was scared to Dinah. It wasn't exactly easy knowing that I was in love with a someone who was four years younger than me, and a girl no less. I'm telling you now though Dinah, I love you, and when you need me, you have me."  
  
Dinah fell forward into Helena's arms, and they held each other, taking comfort in each other's presence; the feeling of solitude seemed to vanish. Finally Dinah's sobs subsided, turning into the occasional hiccup, "I'm glad that you're here with me now." Dinah told Helena.  
  
In return, Helena smiled at her and agreed, "Ditto. C'mon we should take a shower and get changed, I'm sure you don't want to face Barbara like this."  
  
"Yeah." They walked out of the room heading in their separate directions, but they never felt closer to one another as they did then when the fact that they had a relationship started to sink in. After several minutes, they both came out refreshed and ready to meet Barbara, and take on the Kaze.  
  
"Barbara, what cha got for us?" Helena asked.  
  
"I've found a building, very high class, and it seems to fit the profile of their earlier building from what Dinah told us."  
  
"Oh, hold on, I'll get Tek to form a link with you so that the both of you can do your work together." Dinah turned on her COM and started conversing with Tek, a few moments later, she turned back to Barbara, "Tek says that you'll now be in constant contact."  
  
"Good thinking Dinah." Barbara complimented, "Now back to the building, several people have been seen going in and out dressed similarly to the Kaze uniforms, and mysterious deliveries have been made during the night. I think we found our building ladies."  
  
"We should get a move on then, I want this thing over and done with." Helena flashed a smile at Dinah.  
  
They were about to leave when a hail of bullets shattered the face of the clock, "Get down!" Dinah yelled, the bullets were still firing, and Dinah used her telekinesis to hold them off until everyone could take cover. She fell beside Helena, her head throbbing painfully, but she pushed it to the back of her mind; after all there was work to do.  
  
"Canary, what's going on?" Tek asked, having heard the whole exchange.  
  
"The Kaze found us, we're going to need some help. Try sending the plane, see if you can hold a few of them off." Canary suggested. "We have to get out of here now. Knowing the way the Kaze work, there won't be much of the clock tower left after this." Fortunately she was wearing her crime suit in the hopes that they would find something on the Kaze, from the belt she produced a small square device, which she threw into the path leading to the elevator. It beeped a few times, before opening to produce some sort of shielding, "It's a temporary field, it won't last so we have to go now."  
  
Knowing that Barbara's chair would be too slow, Huntress picked her up out of it, and they ran for the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator headed down just as the shield failed. They used a secret back exit built into the elevator, which the Kaze obviously didn't know about. After three blocks they heard a loud explosion, and when they turned they saw that the clock tower, their base, their home had been destroyed.  
  
Note: How do you like it? I've never written romance before, so if you could let me know how that worked out, it would really be appreciated. Once again, thank you so, so, so much you lovely reviewers. Helenakyle, I wish I could use your computer, cause then I could update, but alas, I won't be anywhere near there. I will try to write while I'm away though, and maybe I'll have a few more chapters done, but then again at the rate I'm writing, I may even be able to get in another chappie. Everybody cheer. 


	7. failure

Note: Hahahahahahahahahaha, Muahahahahahahah. This is the most evil chapter that I have written to date. Oh, man you guys are going to love it, but not as much as I love how much you're going to love it. By the way have I mentioned how fucking awesome all of you guys are, you all make me so happy with your reviews. With that out of the way enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You all just love rubbing it in don't you; I don't own them.  
  
Glass shards being propelled by the force of the explosion flew at them, many hitting the ground around them shattering into tiny pieces. One of the hands from the clock came crashing down a few feet away from them, bouncing a few times before coming to a stop. "We have to take cover, let's go into that alley." Instructed Barbara, as Canary and Huntress ran to avoid the shards. Huntress made it into the alley preventing any harm that could be done to either her or Barbara, Canary, however, was not so lucky. As she was almost inside the alley, a jagged piece of glass flew at a deadly speed, and impaled her leg; she fell the rest of the way into the alley, landing beside Huntress.  
  
Canary gasped from the pain, the glass was still in her leg, the bottom part sticking out along with the top part, it was a bloody mess. "You're hurt." Huntress observed setting Barbara down in a sitting position, her eyes grew angry, "I'll kill them!" She was about to do just that to, but fortunately Canary was still in her right mind, and knew that it would be suicide, so she stopped Huntress.  
  
"Huntress! Getting yourself killed won't help anyone, Barbara and I both need you." Canary soothed, and eventually Huntress returned to the both of them.  
  
"What can we do? You can't walk on that leg, and there's no way that I can carry the both of you." Pointed Huntress.  
  
"What about Tek? He should be able to help shouldn't he?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yes I can. If you guys can make it up to the roof, I can send the plane in stealth mode to pick you up. From there I'll find a place for you guys to hang out for awhile." Tek informed.  
  
"It won't be easy, but we'll handle it." Canary assured him, "Huntress, carry Barbara, I'll try to walk on my own."  
  
"No deal, I'll take Barbara up and then come back down for you." Argued Huntress worried about her girlfriend. Girlfriend, is that what they were. Right then Huntress didn't know, but she liked the sound of it.  
  
"No, that'll only waste time, and you know that I'll be climbing behind you no matter what, so let's go." Huntress sighed, and then gave up knowing how stubborn Canary could be when she wanted.  
  
Agonizing pain ripped through her leg every time she took a step, the blood was flowing from it badly, dripping on the stairs every now and again. Her breath came in pained gasps, and Huntress was constantly looking back to check on her, through all the pain it made her feel wanted, which made her feel good; she spared a reassuring smile for Huntress, but it seemed to do nothing to eliminate Huntress's worry. After all this was over she was looking forward to spending some more relaxing time with her adopted family especially Helena, instead of having to save the world once again. For just a few months she would like to be a regular person, but that wouldn't happen for a while yet, she still needed a cure. That only brought up more depressing thoughts, ones that she couldn't deal with right now. Everything in front of her eyes, was starting to get hazy as the world tilted, she faltered on a step hitting her bad leg not quite able to stifle the small cry of pain.  
  
"That fucking plane better get here soon." Huntress glowered silently, Canary was injured, Barbara was without a wheel chair, and to top it all off the clock tower is no more. "Barbara, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'll be fine don't worry, I'm sure Tek can send a chair no matter how primitive it might be in comparison to my old one." Barbara reassured, and Helena gave her a nod to signal that she had been listening.  
  
"Those bastards, I'll kill them, and if not that just severely maim them." It was hard for Huntress to work through her anger, but for Dinah she would try. For Dinah, she felt that she could do anything, no matter how difficult, no matter what the cost, if she asked then she would receive. Then Huntress heard Canary's gasping moan, she turned quickly staring down at Canary's face which was contorted from pain. "Canary, are you okay?" Huntress asked, climbing back down a few steps.  
  
"I'll be fine keep going, the sooner we get to the roof, the sooner we get out of danger." Canary confirmed, slowly pushing herself up and continuing the ascent of the fire escape. They finally reached the roof, the plane had yet to arrive, but was only a minute or two away as Tek informed them.  
  
Things were getting worse for Canary, the blood kept a steady flow, and it wasn't until Huntress set Barbara down that she noticed how sever it was. "Shit. Canary, why didn't you say something?" She knew that she couldn't hold the wound with her hands nor could she pull the glass out. Instead she tore off a piece of Canary's coat, knowing that the material would be more absorbent than her leather, and held it to the wound.  
  
"It would've been pointless to say anything, we still had to get to the top." Her response came in between her gasps, "I'm sorry if I worry you."  
  
"Don't apologize, it'll be fine; I'll make sure of that. Just rest for a bit." Huntress kissed Canary's forehead, smoothing back the hair that fell into her face, the gloves she wore keeping things safe. Finally they heard the plane land in the center of the roof, first Huntress picked up Canary, depositing her carefully in one of the seats before going back out and repeating the process with Barbara.  
  
"Ah, Saitoh pleasant to see you as always. How did it go?"  
  
"The clock tower is no more, everything was destroyed we made sure of that. Unfortunately, we don't know what happened to the occupants Mr. Inyana, but so far it seems unlikely that they were killed."  
  
"This disappoints me Saitoh, I held higher expectations, especially for you, and you failed to meet them. I want to know where they are, find them at all cost before they can strike out against us. Now go."  
  
"I will find them Mr. Inyana, I know how much you want Ms. Adams back in our custody."  
  
"Good, then I don't have to tell you to hurry. Don't make me repeat myself on the issue of your departure." Saitoh bowed and left once more.  
  
It was by no means a large plane, but it was big enough to seat four comfortably over short trips. An internal intercom turned on and Tek spoke out of it, "Don't worry about flying the plane, I've got that covered already. It'll be flying to a remote warehouse that I thought would be appropriate for the occasion, all the supplies you'll need, have already been transported there by another ship. You'll find all sorts of weapons, and medical tools for any injuries sustained. Also, I know that Dinah didn't have enough time to grab her stuff, so and injection gun along with a case of her serum will be waiting."  
  
"Just get us there fast, Dinah needs help." Tears formed in her eyes as Helena looked to where Dinah sat pale, and shivering, she moved closer choosing to sit in the isle. "Are you cold?"  
  
"She'll feel that way because of the blood loss, she needs some more. Tek, do you have anything that we can use to do a blood transfusion?" Barbara asked as she took mental note of Dinah's symptoms.  
  
"Of course, it isn't the first time something like this has happened to her."  
  
"You're suppose to be watching her back, and this isn't the first time she been dying from blood loss? What kind of back up are you?" Helena was angry, and frustrated, right now it was just easier to put the blame on Tek whom she knew almost nothing about.  
  
"Helena, don't be mad at him. These things will happen, and you know that it isn't his fault, it's the Kaze." Almost immediately after Dinah's words, Helena's anger found it's new focus, a near-by, metal wall of the plane, which she smashed her fist into while she turned to Huntress, denting it, and then reverting back. "Feel better?"  
  
"A little, but going one on one with Saio would make me feel a lot better. When I'm through with him my foot'll be so far up his ass that he'll be able to lick the bottom of my shoe." Helena threatened.  
  
"Helena?"  
  
"Yeah Dinah."  
  
"I'm so cold, and tired. I just want to take a nap, but I'm scared." Dinah admitted, half delirious.  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"That I'll never wake up. I don't know how long I can stay awake." She whispered as her eyes started to fall shut.  
  
Helena grabbed Dinah's arms and shook her lightly; "You can't go to sleep Dinah, not right now. I need you to stay awake for me. Will you do that?" Dinah shook her head yes, trying her best, but occasionally failing for small periods of time.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the plane landed, Helena fetched a wheel chair she found just inside the door, and brought it back out to Barbara. From there they both made their way inside the warehouse, one the outside it looked old, decrepit, ready to be condemned, but on the inside it wasn't half so bad. Sure the windows were broken and covered with a layer of dirt, and grim so thick that Barbara doubted sunlight could penetrate it. Burn damage showed on the walls, and up near the top it was horrifically dirty, covered in cobwebs, and other such things. Other than that though, the place was actually very nice, the floor seemed to have been swept, and the lower portion of the walls really weren't anywhere near as disgusting as everything else seemed to be. There were tables everywhere, and on the tables sat metal cases, all around the edge of the walls they sat, holding who knows what goodies.  
  
In the center though, was their destination as of right now; since Barbara was fine wheeling herself in the chair, Helena carried Dinah, who faded in and out of consciousness. Gently she set Dinah down doing what she could to make Dinah comfortable while Barbara searched through the supplies. From one of the containers Barbara found a heart monitor and quickly hooked it up to Dinah, then she pulled out a bag of blood along with an I.V. Setting the bag of blood on the metal hook, Barbara then proceeded to stick the I.V into Dinah's arm; now the blood was ready to flow into her at any moment, there was, however, something to do before that.  
  
Barbara rolled over to where Helena was standing with several towels, and what looked like a pen in her lap, "Helena, I want you to pull out the shard of glass as soon as I give you the go ahead. You'll have to do it quickly to understand?" Helena nodded in understanding. Underneath Dinah's leg, Barbara placed two towels around the shard, she then passed one to Helena, "Use that to pull it out so that you don't cut your hand." She instructed, and Helena wrapped it around her hand tightly. Finally, Barbara placed one more towel on the side of the glass that was sticking out top, "Okay, now." Came the order, Helena yanked hard, and the bloody shard was removed.  
  
Quickly Barbara covered the wound with the towel instructing Helena to hold it tightly; she took the pencil-like device and pushed a few buttons on it. "Move the towel." Helena complied, and Barbara brought over the pencil, pushing another button causing a laser to come from the tip cauterizing the wound and stopping the blood flow; she then repeated the same process on the lower portion of the leg.  
  
A sound came that would haunt the two for years to come, the sound of a flat line. Helena's eyes widened in disbelief, Barbara was not frozen and rushed as fast as she could to turn on the flow of blood, hopping beyond hope that it would somehow help everything. "No, Dinah. . .no." Helena remained frozen in place trying to convince herself that it was just a dream, while Barbara started to perform CPR; it wasn't working, the single, long beep continued. "Please no."  
  
Note: Well what do ya think of that. To be evil, I could just leave it there for an entire month, and have you guys sweat it out until I can update again MUAHAHAHAHAH, but I'm feelin generous. So if I get nice reviews filled with begging I might just reconsider and post another chapter *wink, wink* *hint, hint* hehehe. Aw hell, one more for the road, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Byes. 


	8. rebirth

Note: Well, I did get lotsa nice reviews, and was offered cyber domination, along with a lot of please, and groveling, so here's the update I offered. I hope you like it, cause it was kinda fun to write; don't ya just love the tortured psyche? Anyway, here it is you wonderful reviewers, enjoy. Also, I would've had this up earlier, but fanfic was being a major pain in the ass, and not letting me upload, so sorry to leave you hanging like that.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, nope never, although if I were to get a shovel, some rope, and snickers, then we'll see. No we won't, I have no plan.  
  
Click, click, click; the noise echoed back at her, reverberating off the walls of the seemingly endless hallway, click, click, click. Darkness surrounded her so much so, that she could only see a few feet in all directions, yet still she walked, click, click, click; and still it echoed back. She stopped peering at everything around her, she knew it would be the same though, dark walls, dark floor, uncertain future, and clouded past, so she continued forward click, click, click. A thin mist followed her steps, always staying behind her, never venturing out in front because it was she who generated the mist and there was no wind of any sort to blow it into the future. Her voice didn't seem to work either, she had already tried to call out, but it was as though she had never spoken before; silence surrounded her along with the darkness, and it seemed as though neither would ever end. Only a strong calling forced her forwards, something telling her to go, and she never seemed to grow tired so she kept going if only to satisfy that need click, click, click.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" A voice sounded, repeating itself many times in the echo.  
  
"No." She answered back, surprised that she could at last use her voice again, and that it seemed so effortless even though she felt as though it had not been used for years.  
  
"I think that you do, feel it, let the memory flow through you physically.." It returned, it had a soothing quality to it, almost melodic, and motherly.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pain in her leg, she gasped nearly falling as she became dizzy and disoriented as well; it almost felt like water running down her leg, but no, it felt too thick to be water, it was a phantom feeling of the blood pooring out of a nonexistant wound, and then it just stopped, "I died didn't I." She realized as she calmly stated what she percieved to be a fact.  
  
"Yes, they tried to revive you, but failed. Clinically, you would be declared dead by now."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything? If this is heaven, or hell let me say that it's pretty messed up." Dinah quipped.  
  
"This is not heaven, nor is it hell; it's a place of in between, a separate plane where the soul goes. Souls do not just come here though, only those that for some reason or another are still trying to stay alive even though the body is dead. It does not happen often though, only very few are actually trying to live through death, ghosts are similar in a way, except that the 'real world' will not relinquish them, forcing them to remain forever trapped, trying to pass on."  
  
"So you're saying that I'm one of those souls and not a ghost. How do I get out?"  
  
"Face the past, face the future, then you'll be ready to face the present." Came the cryptic response.  
  
"Does that mean that when I do I'll die?" Dinah asked only slightly fearful of the answer.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not; in truth it's up to you."  
  
"Right, so how exactly do I face the past and future exactly?"  
  
"You start by turning around." It was a new voice that spoke, and it was vaguely familiar; but unknown until a face could be put with it; as Dinah turned she came face to face with her mother, Carolyn Lance.  
  
"Mom." Dinah utter in hushed tones, her mother merely smiled, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" It felt so good to see her again after she had died, something that Dinah deeply regreted since she never gave her mother a real chance until it was too late, and that she had never found out the truth.  
  
"You chose me, to you I represent the past, and so now I'll be your guide through the largest ordeal you've face emotionally, so that you can finally over come it. Follow me." They walked back through the mist, and everything seemed to warp, flashing one thing and then another, scenes she recognize from her life. The swirling mist grew thicker until she couldn't see anything but the smokey haze, panic grew within her, but it ebbed away as the mist faded; it returned when something far worse took its place.  
  
Twenty ninth street, a place that she had feared for five years, a place that haunted her nightmares, a place that she had never quite managed to get over. "It figures." She mumbled, it forced a self-depreciating chuckle from her, "Of course it would be here. What was I expecting?"  
  
"I am sorry, but it has to be done, in order to move on whether it be in life, or death you need to come to terms with what you did." Carolyn really did sound appologetic, and for some reason it was comforting.  
  
"I don't think that I can." It was heart breaking to hear since it sounded so pathetic coming from Dinah's mouth.  
  
"You can, you just need to try first. Right now, you're about to watch it all play out, and then you'll see some of the things he did, and enjoyed." Already the scene started as Carolyn was speaking, starting with Mr. Tince arriving on the steps to wait. "It all starts here, you can almost smell the greed, the need for power, disgusting. This is what super heroes, and police are always trying to stop." They watched on as everything started to bend and twist, Dinah shuddered, although she hadn't exactly been in her right mind at the time, she could still remember the feeling of her powers so wild and out of control, she could remember how much she liked it, and how much it frightened her even now, especially the fact that she craved more of that power, like an addict would crave their drug of choice. "Now the fear starts, because the one things most killers are afraid of is death; it's part of the reason why they kill, to try and prove that they're not afraid of it, or maybe just to see what it's like so that they'll be able to face it when it comes."  
  
Continuing on they watched as he was lifted on to the wall and threatened, "You see them surrender so easily, anything to spare them, no matter how worthless their life might be. People like you, on the other hand, would rather die then betray their comrades. This is why you ran, at least part of it, you betrayed them before you died." It paused just as memory Dinah was about to mentally squeeze the trigger.  
  
Dinah nodded, "I should. . .this should have never happened, he should still be alive. My last thought as I killed him was squeeze, never pull." She laughed weakly as it seemed to be the only way to hold in the tears.  
  
"And what should it have been?" Carolyn asked, taking her eyes off the scene around them, and instead focusing entirely on Dinah.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You see it really doesn't matter what your last thought was, what matters is that this," She gestured lightly to the scene before them, as it started playing once more; the loud bang caused Dinah to flinch, "was not a betrayal."  
  
"How could it not be? He's dead, for no reason; I had gotten the information that I wanted, but I still killed him." Dinah berated herself, the self loathe that she had managed to push down for so long beginning to surface noticeably so from the dead look that came into her eyes.  
  
"Let's take a look back into his past, and see how wrong you feel about killing him then." The scenery changed once more to another house, a cheap looking one at that, the insides were dirty, and they felt dirty, even looking at it somehow made one feel like they needed a shower. Cigarette butts littered the floor along with stains of different sizes and shapes, a gun along with its clip sat on the coffee table, and a few beer bottles lay in the corner of the room. "Listen." The sound of skin slapping hard against skin was heard followed by a small cry of pain.  
  
"You stupid bitch." Slap, "Why the hell isn't dinner done?" Slap, it was Tince hitting his wife.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry, I never meant to." She never got to finish as Tince hit her again.  
  
"Never meant to what? Never meant to get knocked up so that I have two stupid ass kids to take care of? Oh wait I know, never meant to start dinner so late." He mocked her as Dinah started on in shock.  
  
"I'll do better next time." The wife promised as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
"See that you do." He warned.  
  
It shifted again, it was still the same house, but it must have been a different day, and now they were upstairs. Two children cowered in the corner, "You stupid, worthless nothings! Can't you do anything right! You aren't worth the cost of the food I have to buy for you! Daddy, daddy, I need some new clothes." He imitated their voices and seemed to grow more annoyed, "I'll tell you when you need new clothes. God damn pieces of shit." He hit them both, this brought up more memories of Dinah's from living with the Redmonds, they told her that she was nothing to, but she could only deal with one thing at a time, and right now the prime candidate was this.  
  
The shifting grew faster, and what she saw made Dinah want to vomit, killing after killing after killing, all with Tince behind the gun, or knife, or whatever he had been using at the time. After the first one she saw him walk casually into a bar and order a drink with a smile on his face as he pulled out the cash he made from the job. "Still think that it wasn't at least a little justified, because I can tell you that his family doesn't miss him."  
  
"I don't know, it still feels like it should be wrong, but I can't quite bring myself to regret it anymore. After all he did I suppose he did deserve to die, but it wasn't my job to do that, he should be sitting in a jail cell."  
  
"We both know that he wouldn't be, a year, maybe two later he would've gotten out and done the whole thing all over again. It wasn't entirely your choice either, as I've seen it, you weren't exactly sane when you did that." Carolyn noted.  
  
"So what? That suddenly makes it okay?" Dinah asked, angry that it should be so easy to justify this.  
  
"No, it should never be okay that you did this, but you need to realize that it served a purpose, and that it wasn't exactly your fault." Carolyn tried to rationalize for her.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Everything is meant to be at some point Dinah, everyone is born, everyone dies; sometimes by accident and sometimes on purpose, your killing has been constituted as an accident. It wasn't you who did those things, and who wanted to do other things. Just think about it." Carolyn instructed, "You've faced the past, and now you need to face the future; go now."  
  
"Wait a second." Unexpectedly the being did stop, "Do you actually have anything of my mother's besides the way she looks?"  
  
"I'm partially your mother, so yes."  
  
"Do you have her memories?"  
  
"Several of them, and yes you may see the one you want to most. In this plane of existence, you won't feel the pain from your powers." Dinah nodded, grateful that she would be able to see now what she was too much of a coward to see earlier. They grasped hands, and the truth was finally confirmed; Carolyn Lance had saved her daughter, she had always been wanted, and was given up for her own protection.  
  
They pulled away, "Thank-you."  
  
Back in the hallway now, she was currently facing towards the mist, but that was her past and slowly the mist dissipated, leaving what was behind her brightly lit. "Are you going to appreciate your past all day, or are you going to turn around and face the future?" This voice Dinah recognized easily, it was Helena.  
  
"You represent what I think of as the future." Dinah stated, her back still turned with her arms cross behind her.  
  
"Not entirely." This caught Dinah's attention, and she turned around, "I only represent half, Barbara symbolizes the other, but you are only allowed one guide, and so subconsciously, you chose me."  
  
"Is it any wonder why?" Dinah smirked as she asked the rhetorical question.  
  
Helena smirked right back, "Come on, let's take a walk." She invited warmly holding her hand out, which Dinah gladly took hold of. "We can only show you a few brief glances of everything that could be if you are alive."  
  
"What is the purpose of everything that has been done?"  
  
"Honestly?" Dinah nodded, "Honestly, the past was suppose to make you want to die if you couldn't deal with it, that's why they chose your most emotionally difficult moment, this is incentive to live." Dinah nodded again, this time in understanding. "It's all just one, big mind fuck, chose life or chose death; we give you reasons for both, and you chose which you want more, living with the past to gain what is in the future, or dying with the past and shunning the future."  
  
"I find it annoying with all the shifts, I already know that I want to live." Dinah told the phantom Helena.  
  
"We know, but we still have to give you your choices. Look to the left." Dinah did as instructed, and saw the team (including herself) sitting, exhausted, but laughing all the same; they had obviously just done some major vigilante work. "Now look right." This time Dinah saw Helena in a hospital room, herself besides her crying gently. "I know that one's not so pleasant, so let's get onto some happier ones." For what seemed like hours Dinah looked at what could happen in the future, and if she hadn't already made the decision to live, after this she would've, it was all so wonderful. "Time to go now."  
  
Back to the hallway again, Helena was gone, and the space in front of her was now lit, the disembodied voice was back as well, "Have you made your choice?"  
  
"I have." Dinah answered.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Life." The last image she saw was Alec with the syringe sticking out of her, but it seemed to be going in reverse. Instead of pushing the plunger down, he was pulling it up, and the orange liquid was pulled back into it as he pulled it out of her. The sensation of her heart beating returned, but she was so tired; only the desire to know if it work made her open her eyes, the first thing she saw was Barbara slumped in her chair beside the table, "Barbara, where's Helena?"  
  
"She's dead, she's not alive, how can she not be alive?" Helena thought to herself, it was all too much for her to take in. Normally she'd be throwing some sort of a fit by now, throwing tables, chairs, anything that she could get her hands on, but this was all so much more, it felt like her mother dying again. She did the only thing she could think of to do, she walked over to a corner, sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and shut down. It was selfish, and she knew it, the world needed her, but right now she didn't care; she needed Dinah, and if she had to live without that, then the world would have to live without her. Right now though, she felt the need to be selfish "Don't I deserve it?" After all, her and Dinah had just expressed their feelings for each other, after five years they finally had each other, and now it had been ripped away from her.  
  
"I need you so much." It physically hurt now that Dinah was gone, in the background she could dimly make out the tone of Dinah's flat line, and Barbara's voice. None of it matter though, because none of it was Dinah's voice. So she would stay where she was until Dinah returned to her, until the reason to move was brought to her. "She can't really be gone, but she is. It's not fair; it's never fair; first mom, and now Dinah. Who next, Barbara?"  
  
She felt trapped, lost with no escape within the confindes of her own mind, it was a prison that she didn't particualrly want to escape, she simply felt no need; in her minds prison she sat in the corner, which was reflected on her real self. Inside she was plotting the death of the Kaze, how she would kill them all one by one, making sure that all of them died like her beloved Dinah, slowly, able to watch as their life poured our of them. Another part of her screamed "No" that it was wrong, that Dinah wouldn't want it, but that part didn't matter to much, she couldn't carry out her plan, because she wouldn't move.  
  
She sat there and she waited, until finally something touched her face through a glove, and someone whispered in her ear, sounding strained, "I'm here, it's okay to come back now." That heavenly, heavenly voice that could only belong to the one she yearned for, and for Dinah she would do anything, so she woke up to the sight of those beautiful blue eyes staring into her.  
  
Hope was gone, but still she tried; by now Dinah had gone cold in her death, but still she tried. Pounding on her chest over and over, wanting, or needing (she wasn't sure which anymore) to bring back the lifeless form that adorned the metal slab. "Dinah, you have to come back. Come on please, I know you can do it." She tried to encourage, but to no avail. Eventually her pumping stopped, and she looked away; it was so hard to look at the now blue lips, the glazed, half-lidded eyes. Instead, she focused her attention to the room around her, Helena was curled into herself, which was not a good sign; Helena was having a break down.  
  
For a few moments she tried to call Helena back, but it was too hard, and she soon gave up trying, it was painful for her to, and right now she didn't have the energy to look after both herself and Helena. She remembered all the good times they had together, mostly the two picnics, if nothing else, she was glad that they had gone on that last one before all this.  
  
"Why doesn't it have to be so hard?" She had asked herself this only a few times before, once was when she had killed Shiva, or thought she had anyways, and now she did again. Her student, who she had thought of as a daughter, much like she did Helena, lay dead before her, and she just couldn't figure out why. Dinah had been so good through everything, her mother leaving her, the Redmond's abusive nature, trying to be a super hero, and then succeeding, the only thing she had ever done wrong was killed a man, but that hardly absolved her death. "Maybe if I had done something different, noticed them sooner, then she wouldn't have snapped and she wouldn't have killed. It could've changed everything, she would've never met the Kaze, which means that she wouldn't be dead now. Have I failed again?"  
  
Then, the most incredible thing happened, the heart monitor started beeping, but it didn't seem to register until she heard what she did, "Barbara, where's Helena?"  
  
Her head shot up, "Dinah, you're alive. How?"  
  
"Not now, I don't have the strength to explain right now. Where's Helena?" Dinah asked again.  
  
"Over there, she hasn't moved since she sat there, and I can't get her to snap out of it." Barbara admitted.  
  
This spurted a weak laugh from Dinah, "There's no real problem, at least not anymore, she's just being selfish. Please help me over to her."  
  
Grabbing a pair of crutches she handed them to Dinah, who gratefully accepted them, and then hobbled over to Helena. Dinah sat down beside her, putting the crutches so that they were leaning against the wall, "I'm here, it's okay to come back now." She smiled as the brown eyes came back into focus, lighting up in surprise.  
  
Note: Sooooooo, how'd ya like it? Did it live up to expectations? I have to know, I'll even give up the cyber domination, and here I'm groveling now see? *Grovels pitifully on the ground* I kinda worked hard so I really have to know, please, please, please, please, review, I'll be sad if you don't. 


	9. Plans

Note: I'm so, so, so sorry about leaving you so long without an update, but like I said I was in Canada with no access to this place. You guys are lucky though, or maybe I am, but I just managed to post the last chapter the morning I left, you have no idea how relieved I was. Anywho here's the next chappie for you to enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, but I wish they were.  
  
Blue eyes met blue, each a different shade, and each holding their own completely separate thoughts; one pair was confused but joyful, the other was compassionate yet cautious. They searched each other peering deep inside, one needing to know if the other was real, and the other needing to know if the one was all right. Peering deep into each other, they finally found the need to voice their thoughts. "Are you real?" Helena asked. "I'm not just going psycho and imagining this?"  
  
"No, I'm real, I'm here, and for now, I'm safe to." Dinah replied smiling brightly at her girlfriend.  
  
Helena's gloved hand (which was covered by now with drying blood) slowly reached up to Dinah's face, tracing from the jaw to the ear before finally cupping her cheek. "I thought you were gone, Barbara said that you were, and the beep, I was so scared." Barbara chose this moment to leave, deciding that it would be best for the two to have a moment alone; they hadn't told her about their relationship yet, but she was more than capable of guessing their status.  
  
"Nothing to be scared of now, I won't be leaving you again anytime soon." Dinah assured.  
  
"It's just. . . it was like my mother all over again, but worse cause it felt like it really was my fault this time. I shouldn't let you push yourself so hard."  
  
"Stop it. Stop it right now Helena Kyle. I won't have you guilt tripping on me, I won't. It was the Kaze's fault and no one else understand?" Reprimanded Dinah softly.  
  
"I guess, it was just hard is all, seeing you like that." Helena looked straight into Dinah's eyes, "I decided to just shut down Dinah. If I couldn't have you, then no one could have me for anything, not even saving lives. It was so fucking selfish of me."  
  
"It's alright Helena, to be honest I probably would've done the same thing, but if this were to ever happen again, or anything like it, you know that I'd want you to go on right?"  
  
"I know, but it'd just be so hard. I love you." Helena finally smiled. "But for you, I'll do it, if it happens again, which I'll make sure that it won't."  
  
"I love you to Helena, and it's nice to know that I have my own knight in black leather ready to save me." Dinah teased, the humor finally returning.  
  
"Yep, you're just my little damsel in distress." Helena's smile faded briefly turning more serious. "Don't you dare ever to that to me and Barbara again though, especially me; we care about you a lot."  
  
"Don't you worry about it, I'll do my best, and I know that you will to. As much as I'd like to continue this heart to heart, I think that we should be getting back to work, and also that we should tell Barbara about us; she deserves to know."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to kill those bastards for, well, killing you." Helena threatened.  
  
"We won't kill them, just punish them severely." Their eyes caught each other's once again, and for a moment they just stared at each other, content to sit like that for as long as need be. Helena's eyes was then draw to the still very prominent gash in Dinah's leg (she had been so adamant about seeing Helena that she had not yet allowed Barbara to wrap it.)  
  
"You're hurt." Helena almost whispered; it was just a little too loud to be one. "We have to get Barbara to bandage it."  
  
"You sure do know how to ruin a moment." Dinah sighed; she tried climbing back to her feet, but found the pain nearly unbearable. When she had first gotten up, she had been focused solely on Helena, and the pain never registered in her mind, but now it was back with a fiery vengeance. She fell back down the few inches that she had managed to rise, her face held in a grimace as she fought the pain.  
  
Helena picked Dinah up, which, momentarily, made her forget about the pain and replaced it with surprise. Just as she was about to protest Helena spoke, "You're hurt and Barbara needs to take care of you, so just let her before she finds something in all these boxes to knock you out with." This promptly shut Dinah up, and she instead opted for snuggling into Helena's arms. "Barbara, I have injured here."  
  
"Put here on the table." Barbara instructed from where she was sifting through one of the many containers inside the warehouse. "I've just got to get a few things and I'll be right there." For a few more moments she continued from one box to another until, Helena supposed, she managed to collect everything necessary.  
  
Examining the wound more closely Barbara was able to figure out what it was that needed to be done. "Alright, I'm going to inject this into the area around the wound, all it'll do is make the area numb so that I can stitch you up." Barbara explained as she filled a syringe with a clear liquid, and then inserted it into Dinah's leg, only removing it once the plunger was fully depressed. Carefully she made one stitch after another as if she really were a doctor, but then again she took care of both Huntress and Canary so often that it was no real surprise. "Helena, could you help flip Dinah over, I need to stitch the bottom to, that piece of glass did a lot of damage."  
  
Gently Helena aided Dinah in rolling over giving a comforting smile as she did so, "Is this okay?" Helena asked when Dinah was finally laying on her stomach.  
  
"Yes that's fine, I'll be done in just a little bit."  
  
"Are you okay, Dinah?"  
  
"Don't worry so much Helena, I can't even feel it." Dinah smiled to reassure her, and Helena returned it.  
  
"I'm done now, so you can roll back over if you want." Barbara informed the two.  
  
"Okay, Helena, help me sit up."  
  
"Whoa, hold on Dinah. I said roll over, not sit up. Now you can roll over if you want." Barbara gave her a stern glance that clearly said that Dinah had better not even attempt to get up. Dinah sighed in annoyance, but didn't dare to disobey Barbara after that look, in the end she was laying on her back. Both the two girls gave each other a look of hesitancy, but in the end knew they had to tell Barbara about them, and the sooner, the better.  
  
"Barbara, could you come over here? Dinah and I need to talk to you." \  
  
Barbara wheeled over quickly so that she was on the opposite side of the table to Helena. "What is it?" Already Barbara had a sort of inkling as to what this was going to be about, but knew it was best for the girls to come out and say it.  
  
"Um, well. . . you see the thing is that, uh, Helena and I have grown close since I came back." Dinah started.  
  
"Very close." Helena added helpfully.  
  
"And um, well there are feelings." Dinah continued.  
  
"Strong feelings." Added Helena once again.  
  
"Yeah, strong." Dinah agreed with Helena, "And, uh, me. . . me and Helena have um, grown close with these strong feelings."  
  
"Very close."  
  
"Right, so what we're trying to say is that um. . ." Dinah trailed off.  
  
"We're in love with each other." Both blurted in the same moment.  
  
Barbara couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of it all, the great and mighty Helena reduced to a mass of twitching nerves, to her credit though, she did manage to contain her laughter. "And?" She prodded.  
  
"That's, uh, that's kind've it." Dinah said a little hesitantly.  
  
"Dinah, Helena, it's okay. You love who you love, all I need to say is don't let it interfere with work." Barbara stated after seeing how nervous the two of them were.  
  
Both gave a sigh of relief along with two huge grins, "Thanks Barbara." Said Helena.  
  
"No problem, but for now, we need to get to more important matters such as the Kaze." Barbara advised. "I've found an inventory of everything here, but we're going to need some time for Dinah's leg to heal, and to come up with a plan."  
  
"You have building schematics don't you?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no, the only thing I know is what building it is."  
  
"That's not a major problem. All we have to do is call up Tek and get him to get the schematics, then he can send them to us so that we have an easier planning time." Dinah explained  
  
"I'll get him on the line." Helena told them as she wandered off to grab a phone of sorts. "Here." She said as she brought the phone back to Dinah."  
  
Dialing the numbers, Dinah waited for Tek to answer. "Dinah?" came the question from the other side.  
  
"Tek, it's a good thing you're there. We know where the Kaze are, but the thing is that we need a print of the building, can you get it?"  
  
"It'll only take me a few minutes, set up the laptop I gave you in one of the bins and I'll send it to you on that." Tek instructed.  
  
"Thanks Tek, we'll talk to you again when we know more."  
  
"Well, don't be a stranger." Tek told her before the line went blank.  
  
Pulling over the laptop so that everyone could see it, (which meant that it was lying on Dinah's stomach) so that they could all go over the best ways to get in.  
  
"Look there at the top, we could always do the old entrance through the sky light." Helena suggested fondly as she pointed to the screen.  
  
"Or here, there's an under ground tunnel that leads into the building. Can we get a closer look at that?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Dinah answered, punching a few keys that enlarged the specified area. "It's not wide enough for any vehicles, so he wouldn't be using it for shipping."  
  
"You're right, and so far the security looks pretty low. See there?" Helena pointed. "I looks like it's just a card reader, and with all the toys your friend gave us Dinah, that should be easy enough to break through."  
  
"How long of a hike is it from the start?" Barbara asked, and then answered her own question. "About a mile and a half. That's not very long for you two, but you'll want to travel fairly light, or it could seem a lot longer."  
  
"Now the question is what do we do when we get inside?" Dinah questioned.  
  
"Well definitely to get Saio, you've got to at least take out the leader." Helena commented.  
  
"Right, but there's got to be more to it. We also need to stop as many youkai as possible, and get rid of some of those weapons." Barbara pointed out.  
  
This sparked an idea in Dinah's head. "Barbara, what if we used their weapons against them?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, look here." Taping a few more keys the screen shifted showing a large square room in the back of the building with a road meant for shipping trucks leading up to it. "This has to be a storage area, so what if after we capture Saio, we use their own explosives to destroy everything."  
  
"It's definitely not a bad plan." Helena almost laughed out the sentence.  
  
"Just a little more planning and a few tweaks here and there and it'll be more than ready to be put to use." Barbara commented.  
  
And so the planning commenced once more, as they went over plans and equipment for the night. Eventually though, they became tired and it was found necessary to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile on the top of a large building a meeting was taking place. "So what can you tell me?" Saitoh asked.  
  
"They have schematics of your new hideout, and they're holding up in a warehouse filled with all sorts of goodies." A strangely mechanical voice answered.  
  
"Right, find out anything else that you can. I want to know anything and everything about them, understand?"  
  
"Perfectly." Came the odd voice.  
  
"Good, now get out of here." Saitoh ordered as he threw a wad of bills down on the ground at the person's feet. "I don't want to see you again until you have something else to report." With that Saitoh stalked off the building.  
  
Note: Okay, I know that I really don't deserve reviews for leaving you all hanging like that, but could you guys find it within the kindness of your heart to review anyway? I didn't really get any ideas while I was gone I'm sorry to say, but I did get an idea for a new story that I'll probably start writing after I'm done this one. Maybe I'll even give a little preview at the end of this story. Please review, it was my birthday a little while ago, so how bout nice happy birthday reviews, huh? 


	10. assault

Note: Here it is the next update. I got a question a little while ago about Dinah's powers so here it goes. One of her original powers is basically touch telepathy, she grabs their hand and is transported into their mind, in my story her power has grown so that it's much more potent, and basically if her skin touches another human's skin her power works. Her other power is telekinesis, which has also expanded in my story. In the first chapter, Dinah is injected with a serum that we later learn makes it painful to use her powers. So basically any physical contact with another person, unless she's covered with clothing will hurt, and every time her telekinesis is used it'll hurt. I hope that answers your question, and if not let me know and I'll try again.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine; although they should be cause then they'd have a lot of fun adventures.  
  
It had been two and a half weeks since the birds took refuge in the warehouse, since the clock tower had been blown to pieces, since Dinah had died right before their eyes, and since they began their plan while Dinah recuperated; finally they felt ready to do what was necessary. All these past days had been filled with planning, making ones, erasing others and making newer ones. Tek was their main source of information; it was through him that they managed to get a fairly good idea of where Saio's office was, along with the best times to sneak in. All of the buildings security measures had been documented, and already they had found ways around each and every one of them. They also had several other routes that could be taken in case some unfortunate incident occurred on their main route.  
  
From what they could tell Saio's office was somewhere in the middle of the building, either on floor nine, or floor ten; Dinah remembered Saio once telling her after she joined the youkai, that he didn't like being on either the top or bottom because attacks could easily come from either of the two positions. The plan was simple, enter through the underground tunnel, capture Saio, go back down to the storage area and plant their own bomb that was radio controlled, and once they were finally a safe distance away activate it. That would at the very least set them back, all the weapons would be destroyed, and Saio would be going into a much higher security prison.  
  
"You ready to do this Hel?" Dinah asked. Right now they were both getting their gear together for the trip; there wasn't very much a few flash grenades, and smoke bombs, handcuffs, each had a tazzer, and Helena was carrying their bomb and detonator provided by Tek.  
  
"I'm not the one who got a glass shard through my leg, the real question is are you okay?"  
  
"You worry too much about that, I'm fine now, and I'll be more than capable of making it through this mission." Dinah assured.  
  
"Being your girlfriend gives me the right to worry." Helena stated seriously. "I don't want to see you get hurt like you did last time. After this though, we're going to take a long, nice and relaxing vacation."  
  
"Yeah, where to?" Dinah smiled as she adjusted her gloves.  
  
"Anywhere we want. Hell, we'll even take Barbara with us; she needs some place to stay while the clock tower gets rebuilt."  
  
"Don't remind me about that, Barbara'll have a fit when everything she lost finally sinks in." Dinah joked.  
  
"Well she'll just have to find a way to relax on the beach, in the sun, with a nice cool beer in hand."  
  
"Think she can do it?" Dinah questioned.  
  
"Nope." Came Helena's answer causing Dinah to laugh.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" Barbara inquired.  
  
"Nothing much." Dinah replied innocently.  
  
Barbara sighed and decided that it would be best to simply drop it, "It's time to get serious, you guys leave in just under an hour so check all the equipment. This is a big deal, we need to bring the Kaze down permanently."  
  
"You're right Barbara, sorry." Helena apologized for both herself and for Dinah as well.  
  
"I'll leave you two for now, I trust that you can handle it."  
  
"So, this Tek is like Barbara right?" Helena asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well all the equipment we're using is provided by him, so what I want to know is do you trust him?"  
  
"Of course I trust him, he's been there for me for almost five years. He helped me with my" Dinah paused for a moment to think of how to put it. "condition." She finally decided. "He took me in and helped me to still be a super hero."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure, I've never trusted anybody too well outside of a close few. Another thing is, what's his real name?"  
  
"His real name? I, well, he never told me actually." Dinah admitted, "But just because I don't know his name doesn't mean that he's not a good guy."  
  
"You're right, I've just got a bad feeling about tonight, and I don't know why. Promise me that you'll be careful Dinah."  
  
"You know that I will be, but." Dinah interrupted Helena just as she was about to speak. "But I know that you won't be satisfied until I promise so, I promise that I will be as careful as I can be."  
  
"Thank you Dinah." A quick glance at a clock that they had set up earlier in the first week told Helena that it was time for them to get going. "We gotta go Dinah, so before you turn into Canary, I need to tell you that I love you."  
  
"Ladies it's time to get going, so I want coms on." Barbara called to them.  
  
They smiled at each other as they activated their coms, "I love you to." Dinah told her. Both then turned into their super hero counter parts, jumping into the sewer entrance that would lead to the tunnel they wanted.  
  
Nine hours earlier  
  
"You're just full of information this week aren't you?" Saitoh asked in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
"I do what I can, and I seem to have stumbled upon a lot of information recently. They've finalized their plans, and it's set to go down tonight."  
  
"Tell me more or you won't be getting any money what so ever, in fact you might just have a little slip from the edge of the building." Threatened Saitoh.  
  
"No need to get testy. I know everything that they're bringing with them, the route they've chosen, and all back up plans. If you set things up correctly you can capture them easily."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Here on these papers is a list of everything, weapons, and a map of the course they want to take. Also, the red head will be alone in the warehouse, so it will be a perfect opportunity for you to take out three birds with their own rock. The operation will commence at ten o'clock; I trust that with all this you'll be more than suitably prepared to deal with anything they throw at you, and that I'll be getting a lot of money."  
  
"I doubt that you would have it any other way." Saitoh picked up a briefcase that lay at his feet, and opened it revealing a great deal of money. "Mr. Inyana has chosen to pay you quite a large sum for this information. Inside you'll find twenty five thousand dollars, we'll call you again when we need you." Saitoh shut the briefcase stepping forward to the stranger and exchanging the money for the papers.  
  
"Lovely doing business with you and Mr. Inyana; I look forward to our next encounter."  
  
"Pity I can't say the same." Saitoh said before he walked off.  
  
Saitoh hurried to tell Saio about the teams plan, both went carefully over the papers deciding the best course of action. It was decided that they would take no chances and the storage area would be filled with several Kaze members and four of the youkai. Each would be equip with a plethora of weapons, along with masks that would make the flash grenades, and smoke bombs useless. It was also decided that Saio would be moved to the top floor as that was where they would least expect him if they did manage to somehow escape, instead his office would be filled with more Kaze members. On the top most floor Saio would be guarded by another two youkai soldiers, this seemed sufficient enough to take care of the two that were coming to get them; for the other one they would send four Kaze and one youkai. Now all they had to do was wait.  
  
Present time  
  
"I fucking hate sewers." Huntress was busy complaining as they trudged through the small tunnel; the smell emanating from it was pretty unbearable. "Canary, if we every have to stop an evil terrorist group we are not going this way again."  
  
Canary was in front of Huntress at the time, which gave Huntress full view of her shaking shoulders proving that she was laughing softly. "Whatever you say, but I think Oracle is the one you want to talk to about that."  
  
"Alright fine then, I will. Oracle" Huntress meant to keep speaking, but was cut off.  
  
"I know, I know no more sewers." Oracle sighed, and Canary could practically see her head go straight into her hand from frustration.  
  
"Glad we're on the same page." Huntress snorted.  
  
"Stop complaining already, we don't have too much further to go and then you'll be out of the big bad sewer."  
  
"Hey, it's mucking up my leather, and with feral abilities comes an increased sense of smell, so this is a lot worse for me." Canary just shook her head, and decided that it was best to ignore Huntress who continued to rant behind her.  
  
"Quiet, we're here." Ordered Canary pointing to a hatch right above them.  
  
"That bad feeling I was talking about earlier is getting worse, I don't know about this." Huntress voiced her concerns.  
  
"I know, I'm getting a feeling to, but we need to do this before it's too late, before they start doing more damage." Reluctantly Huntress nodded. They prepared to go through the hatch each pulling out a flash; Canary climbed the ladder and began to open the hatch. First they would throw in the flashes, then Canary would pull herself up through the hole and start dispatching sentries while Huntress jumped out of the hole and took care of the rest. Showing three fingers to show that it would be a countdown Canary waited for a nod from Huntress before starting, two, one, go.  
  
Canary shoved the hatch open, and in a period of only a few seconds both were out the hatch ready to fight. They didn't, however, count on all the guns aimed at them. "Well I think I can safely say that this is no good." Huntress remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Put up your hands and don't move." One of the several people surrounding them called out, Huntress and Canary eyed each other warily before breaking out into grins. Sure all the people here were wearing gas masks, but that didn't give them the ability to see through smoke. Slowly they started to raise their arms each discreetly taking one of the gas bombs. "Whatever you have in your hand put it down." The same voice called.  
  
"You heard the man Huntress, put it down." Said Canary.  
  
"We'd better listen." Simultaneously both dropped the bombs, pins pulled, and as they hit the bombs exploded in a cloud of smoke. Shots erupted and both girls dove to opposite sides. The smoke made it almost impossible to see where they had gone, and both girls were methodically tazzering several of the shooters as it seemed like the most efficient way to get rid of them, after all they didn't have the time to deal with this.  
  
The smoke settled and everyone (including Huntress and Canary) realized how many shooters they had actually taken out. All that seemed to be left was the four youkai members along with four Kaze; Canary figured that if they played their cards right they could get through this. A distraction was what they needed, so Canary did the only thing she could think of, she heaved another smoke bomb away from here and watched it explode drawing the attention of everyone. Both her and Huntress charged in quickly taking out the four Kaze, but leaving them with four youkai, and Canary didn't know how they were going to handle this, the youkai weren't exactly known for being pushovers.  
  
It was four against two now, but the two held distinct advantages, for Huntress it was her feral abilities, and for Canary it was the fact that she had worked and trained with these people, so she knew their styles.  
  
Huntress took up a fighting stance as her two rushed at her, she leap frogged over one of them as he tried to tackle her legs she landed low and caused the other one to basically trip over her, although, it was a bit more painful than that. Huntress was standing once more prepared for the first one that came running back at her, she side stepped and stuck out her arm clothes lining him; he fell to the ground trying to suck some breath back in. Number two was up again and raining blows down on Huntress who blocked them all until one slipped through catching her in the diaphragm, it was followed up with a blow to her nose and a kick to the side of her head. Only slightly dazed, Huntress recovered quickly sending her own punch aimed for the nose, the woman dodged slightly and it hit her cheek instead. Now the man was getting up behind Huntress who was, of course, aware of this fact and more than ready to deal with it. From behind he lunged at her, but Huntress easily jumped over him, and he stumbled into the other youkai's arms. "This is too easy." Huntress thought briefly before something caught her eye, and she was forced to give up.  
  
While Huntress was fighting, Canary's hands were just as busy; the one she was fighting right now kept throwing punch after punch in rapid succession, it was all Canary could do to block them. Her opening came soon enough though, and she was able to grab one arm and throw him, the other one charged, and using their momentum, Canary managed to throw that one to. She continued to do this until they finally wised up to her plan, while the throws were hurting them, Canary wasn't even getting remotely tired, so they decided that a change in strategy was necessary. The first one aimed a flying kick at her, which, although she tried to avoid it, hit her in the shoulder, it was followed up with an attempted blow to the neck that Canary ducked and then countered with several hits to the stomach and chest. The next one tried their luck now, jumping at her, but Canary just kicked her when she was within striking distance, causing her to fall to the ground. Canary wasn't done though, she noticed a shovel leaning against a few of the boxes, and grabbed it so that she could knock the woman unconscious. That's when she saw it, as had Huntress, and was forced to drop the shovel.  
  
It was Barbara being carried in by Saitoh, and with four guns pointed at her head, it was a silent threat that both Canary and Huntress acknowledged, 'give up or she dies.' Canary and Huntress walked closer so that they were just a few feet away, and raised their hands. Saitoh nodded at the youkai members who were busy getting back up, their belts were removed, and their own handcuffs were used to restrain them. Canary turned to shoot a glare at the youkai who she had fought, but her head was suddenly in a lot of pain, nearby their seemed to be a short of metallic ringing, but everything faded to black.  
  
"Canary!" Huntress shouted worried, after all, being hit in the face with a shovel wasn't usually a good thing; she glared at the one holding the weapon.  
  
"Mr. Inyana wants them taken to the fifth floor, so let's hurry."  
  
Note: Sorry this took awhile, but I was having a few problems writing it. I think I'm getting back in the swing of this story though, and that's good news right there. Please send lot's of reviews for the nice, little update. . .please. . . with sugar on top, and a cherry? Well, til next update. 


	11. escape

Note: Next chapter, and I have to admit that I'm not overly happy with it. I did a bit of re writing, but it still seems a little off. Anyway, lot's of surprises in store for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.  
  
Disclaimer: Come on now, we all know that they're not mine, I just borrow them every now and then to act things out. Yep. . .that's all. Nothing suspicious goin on here, nope.  
  
The sudden feeling of being cold and wet brought Dinah out of unconsciousness, her head was throbbing, but she slowly cracked her eyes open. Someone was just putting down a bucket, which, she figured, had been filled with the ice-cold water that was splashed on her. Her had moved to try and rub her face, but as she later realized she should've expected, her hands were cuffed into a chair. Looking around the room she really didn't see too much, it was a sterile white, but was well lit. In front of her, against the wall, was a covered cart, and to her left a clock was tacked onto the wall. She also noticed that her jacket along with the sleeves, and neck on her shirt had been removed. "Huntress?" She croaked.  
  
"So sorry, but your friends are in another room right now, watching." The voice was very familiar, but Dinah's vision had started to sway, and she couldn't quite make out whom it was.  
  
After a moment her vision settled, and she saw Saio standing before her. "You asshole." Dinah laughed shaking her head self-deprecatingly as she finally remembered their failed attempt, and why it was failed.  
  
"I beg to differ, I wasn't the one trespassing and trying to blow up private property."  
  
"So, what's your game Saio? What do you want? You have all the members of the team here and I know that you know that, so there's nothing that I could tell you." Dinah asked.  
  
"No questioning this time." He walked over and crouched down so that he was eye level with her. "You've caused me a lot of problems, and it's annoying, you are annoying. A little buzzing fly that somehow seems to always be in the wrong place at the right time. This time is payback for every little set back you caused, and for every bomb you made sure failed, I hope you have as much fun as I will." He said amicably.  
  
"We'll stop you, no matter what it takes. Remember what happened last time? I don't think you want to see me go crazy again." She threatened, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"You won't."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" She questioned.  
  
"Because, if you do that, your friends could be in trouble. They just might wind up suffering a little, Understand?" Dinah simply nodded her head in response. "Good. Well, time for the fun to begin don't you think, I figured you'd want to get started as soon as possible." He stood up smoothing out his suit, and walking over to a tray with a sheet covering it. "Just a few things to start us off." He said removing the sheet in one yank from the tray.  
  
"Mr. Inyana has requested your presence." Saitoh stated.  
  
"What for?" It was the informant from before.  
  
"I believe that he said he wanted you to be used as a form of torture, he also said that you'd know what he was talking about."  
  
"I do, but this is going to cost some money. If they escape they'll be after me next."  
  
"Mr. Inyana has prepared for that already. Your money will be given only after Mr. Inyana is done with you." After a pause Saitoh added, "No negotiations."  
  
"It'll do, let's go. I want to get this over with."  
  
Saitoh took a quick glance at his watch it was eleven thirty a.m. "His first session should be ending shortly, you're scheduled for two o'clock, be an hour early. I trust that you know where the building is."  
  
"Yes, one it is then." Both walked off in their separate directions.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbara and Helena had been left alone in a barren room; the only thing about it was the two-way mirror in front of them. Like Dinah, both were strapped tightly into chairs, and for the past few minutes they had just been staring straight ahead, both worried about the still unconscious blonde. "Damn it!" Helena growled, testing the straps once again; she had tried using Huntress's strength but even that wasn't enough, clearly, these people had been prepared.  
  
"We need to stay calm Helena." Barbara reasoned. "Save your strength, an opportunity may present itself where we'll need your abilities."  
  
Helena sighed angrily, but did as she was told. "What happened Barbara?"  
  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
  
"Everything was going well, not according to plan exactly, but still good enough. All Dinah and I needed were a few more minutes, and the whole thing would've been over with. Then that son of a bitch walks in with you. How'd he get you Barbara?"  
  
Now it was Barbara's turn to sigh, she really wished that she could rub her temples because she could feel the headache coming. "It was stupid of me Helena."  
  
(Insert flash back here.)  
  
"Look there they are now." A Kaze pointed out.  
  
"Just wait for it. I want them further away then that, once they're in the sewer we'll wait one minute before putting the plan in action." The youkai, Tarokichi, ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Came the expected answer.  
  
Tarokichi had been timing on his watch from the exact moment Huntress and Canary jumped down the manhole, one minute had finally passed, and with a flick of his hand he signaled the Kaze member furthest from him to begin the operation; he received a nod in response. Beside the Kaze was an odd box; he opened it by pulling the top half in opposite directions. Inside were several switches, buttons, wires and a small satellite, he pulled up the satellite to its full height, which was a few inches, and attached three wires into the bottom of it. Flipping two switches he looked to Tarokichi for permission to flip the third and final switch, a nod gave him the allowance he needed and the third switch was flipped. The satellite began to spin around, first in a circle one direction, then in a circle in the opposite direction.  
  
"That's it then, communications shut down. Is the one on camera duty back yet?" Tarokichi asked.  
  
"Just finished sir." The voice came from the left of where they were all crouched. "She's flying blind now so let's go." The members shouldered their gear and made their way down to the front of the warehouse.  
  
Barbara had been keeping careful track of the girl's progress, she was in fact, very focused on it all even enjoying the banter between the two girls. "I know, I know, no more sewers." She sighed, dropping her head into her hand; that was just before the line went dead, and all she was able to hear was the crackle of snow on the other end. She looked at the security monitors, hoping to find some sort of intruder, but found that they to were out of commission. "Huntress? Canary? What the hell is going on?" She asked no one.  
  
That was when the doors were flung open; four people charged in, each armed with guns. "You must be Mrs. Gordon. Take her out." Tarokichi ordered. Normally Barbara would refuse to go down without a fight, but this time she figured that if she fought back, there wouldn't be a next time, so for now she accepted it and let herself be knocked unconscious.  
  
Her last thoughts were, "I hope Dinah and Helena can pull this off." Before she fell out of it completely.  
  
(End of flashback.)  
  
"I should have been watching the monitors, I should have seen that something wasn't right. I'm sorry." Barbara apologized, sounding so forlorn that Helena felt bad for even asking about it in the first place.  
  
"It's okay Barbara, you couldn't have known what they were going to do." Helena tried to console Barbara. Suddenly a thought came and Helena's head snapped up. "Barbara?"  
  
"Yeah?" Barbara could hear the confusion in the other woman's voice and knew that it didn't have much to do with the earlier incident.  
  
"The security, when we got in, it was tighter than the screen ever showed, and they went to go get you with only five people the night we did this." Helena tried to explain hoping Barbara would simply catch on.  
  
Not one to disappoint, Barbara did just that. "They knew, somehow they knew what we were planning, and when we were going to do it. They knew that I'd be alone which is why they only sent those few people. The real question now is, who told them?"  
  
"And it's a good question to. Hey look, someone's going in Dinah's room." The someone was Saio, and Helena along with Barbara watched, and heard the whole conversation take place. There seemed to be speakers installed somewhere in the room so that they could hear everything going on. "I'm going to kill him Barbara, fuck the whole good guys don't kill. He's going to torture her for fun, and nobody does that to my girlfriend, nobody." Helena raged beginning to pull at the straps again.  
  
Barbara just sat tense in her chair, her mind whirring considering all possible escape plans, but none came to her at the moment, right now Saio was the one in charge and he knew it. "Helena!" Barbara snapped at the still struggling figure.  
  
"What?" Helena snapped back.  
  
"You have to save your strength, this isn't going to help Dinah any. Now if you want to help her you'll stop wasting your energy, somehow we'll get the opportunity we need." Helena stopped, and both watched on in relative silence, it was hard though, seeing everything he was doing to Dinah.  
  
There was one rule to torture Dinah had learned over the years, scream if you have to, but never tell them what they want. It was a little on the useless side right now since he wasn't asking anything, but since what he wanted was to hear her scream, she refused to give him that satisfaction. He had used a scalpel to carve his name in her forehead, it had hurt, but she had had worse before so that made it relatively easy to get through. Shallow cuts seemed to be the game at the time, but Saio also seemed to have something else in mind that pertained to them; this was proven when he took a bottle of vinegar and started pouring it on the cuts in generous amounts. The pain was intense, it felt like her body was on fire, and she had to bite her lower lip to keep the cries inside. "You look like you're enjoying yourself." Saio muttered distractedly.  
  
"Let me out of this chair and I'll show you real fun." Dinah threatened with plenty of fight left in her, the pain had mostly receded and all that was left was dull throb.  
  
"You know I can't do that Dinah." Saio said as though he were correcting a small child; he patted her leg as he said this harder than necessary knowing that the cuts would cause pain, he smiled slightly as she winced under her breath. He glanced up at the clock taking in the time. "Eleven thirty, your first session is done, and we'll move on to the next in a half hour." He left, and Dinah did the only thing that she could think of to do, she slept and waited for the next half hour.  
  
"Time to wake up." Saio ordered Dinah who was still half asleep. "Still tired? Well I'll just have to help you wake up." This time she noticed that her hands were strapped behind her back, and that there was a large basin of ice water in front of her. "I hear that cold showers are great for waking up, but we'll just have to do our own little variation. Remember, try to escape, and your friends will be in trouble." She nodded morosely in response. "Let's begin." Roughly he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face first into the water, it was freezing cold, and Dinah found her face getting numb quickly. He pulled her back out and she sucked in big, greedy breaths of air before he threw her back in. This continued until one thirty, only small breaks were taken in between, (most of them filled with him hitting her) and Dinah was shivering horribly. "You have another half hour."  
  
"Helena, Barbara, I need to be strong if only for them." Dinah thought to herself as she fell back asleep.  
  
This time she woke up a few minutes before Saio came in. "Ah, I see you're awake. I have a special guest for you, and I think that they'll be very familiar to you, but there are a few things I want you to know first. He's only been working for me a few months, but he's been very useful, I pay him money, and he helps deliver you along with a jail break."  
  
"How can you be so sure that I know this person?"  
  
"Because he knows you, and he says that he's known you for nearly, well let's not give you any hints. I want it to be a surprise. Here he is, Mr. Joseph Gareth." Saio introduced gesturing towards the door.  
  
The man who stepped through was indeed very familiar to Dinah; in fact she had put a lot of trust in him for a long time. "Hello Dinah. I am sorry about this; I want you to know that. But he offered something I couldn't turn down." He did look genuinely sorry.  
  
"Tek. I-I. . .what? I-I don't understand." Tears were present in her voice. "Why?"  
  
"Please Dinah, I know we've been together for a long time, and it hurts to do this it really does."  
  
"WHY?" She screamed at him sounding so heart broken. "Why did you betray me? You were the only family I had for five years Tek."  
  
"I was offered a lot of money Dinah, to fuel all of my projects, and I was offered the allowance to keep my life, and for my wife to keep hers."  
  
"Tek, he was in jail, and I would've stopped anyone who tried anything. You know how I feel about betrayal. And what's this about a wife?" She sobbed.  
  
"I know Dinah, but I didn't have a choice. And yes I have a wife, we've been married for seven years, and I couldn't let her be killed."  
  
"You just decided to sacrifice my life, and my friend's lives. You're why they knew aren't you; you were playing both sides the whole time, feeding all of us information. I think that you should leave now Tek, because if I ever see you again there will be hell to pay." A quick glance at Saio told him that he was allowed to leave, which he did gratefully.  
  
"You didn't seem to happy." Saio commented with false concern.  
  
"Fuck you. You and your organization and your cowardly ways." She yelled at him straining at the straps. "I've killed before, and although I regretted that, I won't regret doing it to you." Her tone was dark and sinister.  
  
"I'll leave you to cool down for a little while I think."  
  
He turned to leave but Dinah stopped him with one word. "When?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"When did you get him?" She clarified.  
  
"Oh, when we found out that you were a double agent. His com link was active in my desk wasn't it?" Dinah nodded. "You should've realized something was wrong at that point, I may not know him well, but I know that he would've shut it off after he found out what happened. We communicated through that link, and he knew that we would be able to carry out our threats so, he decided to work for us."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know." With that he left.  
  
When she woke up from sleep again she found Helena to her left, and Barbara to her right. "Helena, Barbara."  
  
"Yeah we're here babe, and I want you to know that I'm sorry about Tek." Helena told Dinah.  
  
"I am to, but we're here for you Dinah, and when we get out of this we can be a family again." Barbara assured her.  
  
"That would be nice." Dinah admitted.  
  
"Are you okay babe? He wasn't being gentle." Helena asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I can take a lot more than what he can dish out." Dinah boasted.  
  
"Oh you can huh?" Their heads snapped towards Saio. "The reason your friends are here is because we're doing some fun stuff that I wanted them to be present for."  
  
"Leave them out of this."  
  
"Fine, just leave Dinah alone."  
  
"Do what you want to us." These three comments came from all of the birds.  
  
"Such loyalty, but what I want to do is what always seemed to be the most painful torture for you Dinah. I think you almost cracked the first time I had you. Oh wait you did crack, I remember, you went crazy and stormed the whole building." He added as an after thought.  
  
He reached his hand towards Dinah's face, and she tried to escape it, but the solid wood chair kept her in place. "No, stop it. Leave her alone you bastard." Helena protested. It was too late though, his hand came in contact and stayed for what seemed like forever, but was only more like thirty seconds.  
  
Dinah was pulled into his mind. She saw how he had threatened Tek, how he first started the Kaze, and how he sat in his office calmly killing all those that were failed Kaze applicants. It made her want to vomit, but in this mindscape it wasn't possible, instead she just felt ill. Then she saw him standing next to her looking almost panicked as he pointed and gestured. "How can you be here? This never happened before, why aren't you screaming?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "But now that I'm here, I've got work to do."  
  
Her look was icy and appraising, even though it was his mind, she was the stronger one here and both of them knew it. They began to fight, punches and kicks being thrown, countered, and blocked, but through the fight Dinah didn't seem to get tired instead she seemed to grow stronger and faster; Saio continued to be worn down. "It's my mind now get out." He yelled in desperation.  
  
"No." She answered simply, as she punched him unconscious; a familiar pull brought her back to the real world. Saio's now blank eyes looked back at her, and she laughed, not because Saio was a vegetable, but because things were finally all right.  
  
"Dinah, are you okay?" Helena asked, she meant to say more, but stopped when Saio simply fell over and Dinah laughed.  
  
"Dinah?" Barbara asked with a note of trepidation in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry everything is just fine, finer than it's been in awhile." Apparently there were hidden security camera's hidden in the wall, because a very large amount of Kaze came through the door with about half of the youkai in tow.  
  
Guns were trained firmly on them, and Dinah grew serious. "We're leaving." All the bird's straps suddenly gave way, as though someone had wretched them free leaving the girls free to do what they needed.  
  
"Dinah, but you're powers they hurt you." Barbara pointed out in confusion.  
  
"I know, I don't really get it either, but you can figure it out later. "Huntress, let's have some fun." Huntress flashed a cocky grin, and rushed several of the guards after Dinah used her powers to take away their guns and throw them through the two-way mirror, which shattered from the force. Dinah sported a grin of her own as she went into battle "No pain, but lot's of gain." She thought to herself.  
  
There were twenty-one in total, so Huntress and Canary didn't have time to play games with them; it was now a case of taking them down as fast as possible. Huntress tried mainly for headshots knowing that they would take down an average person fairly quickly, others she simply slammed head first into walls. Canary was more than capable of holding her own using a combination of her powers and physical combat to hold them off. After a few moments of fighting, all that were left standing were the birds and the youkai. "You know that me and my girl here could take you out easily, so what I want you to do is evacuate the building. Unless of course you want you and your associates to die a horrible flaming death." Huntress told them. They reluctantly left the room only after Dinah levitated several shards of glass, and scalpels over to them in a killing position. Moments later, they heard an evacuation alarm along with a verbal warning from the youkai.  
  
"Time to go." Huntress stated once everything had been taken care of. "Do you think you can handle getting Saio?" Huntress asked.  
  
"Don't worry I've got it under control, just worry about Barbara right now."  
  
"I have to worry about you Dinah, he put you through all that and I just don't see how you can be so strong."  
  
"I'm strong because I have you two, and as much as I'd like to continue this talk I think that it should wait for later." Dinah stated as she picked up Saio with her powers.  
  
"More will be coming so we have to get going now." Said Barbara.  
  
Huntress picked her up and they ran down to the storage area that they had previously been captured in, Saio seemed to be floating behind them. Canary spotted their 'utility belts' lying on top of one of the crates and could barely believe their luck. "Check it out." She said holding up the remote controlled explosive.  
  
"Hurry up and set it, I want to get out of here." Huntress ordered, and Dinah was more than happy to oblige.  
  
From a happy vantage point outside and far away from Kaze headquarters, they watched the building as it went up in smoke and flames. Dinah dropped the remote to the ground along with Saio who was still in a vegetable state, a relieved smile on her face "Let's go back to our temporary home." Dinah suggested, Helena with Barbara still in her arms followed Dinah back to the warehouse that had been their home for over two weeks now, equally as content as her girlfriend.  
  
Note: So yeah, like I said a little on the disappointing side. And for those who might be worrying, don't. This isn't the last chapter, I know that there's at least a few of you who are dying to know why Dinah can use her powers, and all shall be explained soon. Let me know what you think though, cause I'm a little on the insecure side about this chapter, but like, hate, so-so, just let me know kay? 


	12. answers

Note: Next chap here, and I'm sorry about that thing with the last chapter, I seriously don't know what was up with that whole stupid symbols thing, but it's fixed now if you want to read it without that other crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. . .yet.  
  
Four months later  
  
As the months went by several things happened, the first month and a half was spent with all the birds recovering especially Dinah. Her physical wounds were now completely healed leaving only a few scars, the most prominent of which was on her leg from the glass. Due to Tek and Dinah's 'falling out' as she liked to put it, the birds had banded together once again to form the full team. Several members of the Kaze and the youkai were either serving sentences or awaiting their trial; Saio was put into a mental hospital, it seemed that he was cationic. Things were not at all bad for the birds.  
  
(Flash back four months earlier)  
  
They were back in the warehouse now; Helena set Barbara down in a wheelchair, and took a seat side by side with Dinah. "How did you do that?" Helena asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to complain about it." With that Dinah reached out tentatively to caress Helena's cheek; tears sprung in her eyes as she felt the texture beneath the pads of her fingers. "This, it's the first time I've been able to touch someone for five years." She let out a nervous yet excited breath.  
  
"And how is it?" Helena Smiled at her.  
  
"More wonderful than you could ever know." Dinah's hand continued to stroke Helena's face while her other hand sought out Helena's. "I have to admit though, that I'm happy that you're the first one I'm touching again."  
  
Making the first move, Helena leaned cautiously forward searching out Dinah's lips with her own. Although Dinah was nervous to say the least, she brought her head towards Helena's, and as their lips met so did their minds. Helena's first thought was that kissing Dinah was just like her dream, their lips felt together perfectly, and she had never felt anything this good. Dinah felt Helena's love and Joy, just as Helena could feel Dinah's, the connection was so strong and it only served to make the kiss even better.  
  
Finally they pulled apart, although reluctantly. "That was. . ." Dinah started.  
  
"Perfect, wow, incredible, wonderful, exceptional? I could go on with a nice long list." Helena finished.  
  
"All of the above." Agreed Dinah.  
  
In the meantime Barbara had been trying to figure out why it was that Dinah could touch again, but her mind just couldn't wrap around the problem right now; it would in fact, take months to figure out the answer since Dinah was just as clueless.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
As soon as Dinah had healed, the birds decided on a vacation to rest their minds better, and to wait for the clock tower to be rebuilt. They did, after all, need a base of operations. So they decided to vacation in Europe, Paris to be exact where something very special and very important took place in the bird's lives.  
  
(Flash back to Paris)  
  
"Hey Barbara, me and Dinah are going out for a bit okay?" Helena announced.  
  
"That's fine." Came the distracted reply.  
  
"How is it that she managed to bring work with on our vacation. . . away from work?" Dinah questioned annoyed as she finished putting on a pair of earrings. Helena didn't tell her where they were going, but she said to dress nice. Over the past little while their relationship had progressed so far, and they were very happy and comfortable with each other. Now both were dressed up in fancy wear, Dinah in a knee length black skirt and blue blouse that brought out her eyes, while Helena wore a classy black dress.  
  
"She probably snuck it into her suitcase after we checked them." Helena groused, then sighed. "Oh well, come on let's go." Helena grasped Dinah's hand as they walked out the door of their hotel; it still amazed Helena how happy it made Dinah just to hold hands. "But then again," She thought, "I'm not the one who hasn't been able to touch for five years." They flagged down a taxi and Helena gave the driver the name of the place, he answered in French, and Helena had no idea as to what he was saying, but stuttered out an "Oh, okay." Dinah giggled in the back and Helena grinned.  
  
They arrived at a classy restaurant on the Champs Elyse, where they spent the night talking over dinner, and dancing. It seemed like the perfect night already to Dinah, but Helena became nervous as hell after they left. "Are you alright?" Dinah asked concerned.  
  
"Just fine." Helena answered. "Come on." Helena walked with Dinah down the street until they came to rest under the Arc de Triumph. She became even more nervous now.  
  
"Helena, is something wrong?" Dinah questioned.  
  
"I just, there's something I want to tell you. Listen, I know that we haven't actually been dating that long, but I love you Dinah with all my heart and soul, and I don't think that anything could make me happier than you. I've loved you for a long time Dinah, I was too afraid of it back then, but I'm not now, you're my everything." Helena and Dinah's eyes were locked together, and the love that Helena saw gave her the strength to continue. "What I want to know Dinah is, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears filled Dinah's eyes, "Of course I will." Helena grinned and slipped the ring she had brought out onto Dinah's appropriate finger. It was a beautiful ring with a row of Diamonds leading up to a sapphire in the middle. "It's beautiful Helena, and I need you to know that I love you so much. I don't think that I could put into words how much, so I'll just have to find a different way." Dinah confessed before capturing Helena's lips with her own, and putting all her love into the kiss.  
  
"Wow, I should propose more often." Helena joked.  
  
(End flash back)  
  
Another month and a half passed before they left Paris, Barbara had been over joyed from the news of the engagement, and, after Helena asked her, gave her blessing for them to be married, both girls felt that Barbara was the one who should give consent since not only were their mothers dead, but Barbara was like a mother to them. The clock tower had been rebuilt when they returned, and they were able to move back in, soon everything seemed to be back to normal. One more month went on as normal with nothing out of the ordinary happening until now.  
  
"Helena! Dinah! Get in here now!" Barbara shouted to her protégés.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Helena asked excitedly running into the computer room.  
  
"Nothings wrong so stop worrying. I think I just figured out what happened with Dinah." Explained Barbara. "Sit down."  
  
"So, tell us." Dinah said moving her hand in an impatient 'hurry up' gesture.  
  
"You died." Came the response from Barbara.  
  
"We already know that Barbara." Helena pointed out.  
  
"I know that you know, but that's what happened. You died. The way the serum seems to be made is that after the host dies, and the body begins to shut down, the agent disintegrates. After death you would never know that the host was even injected to begin with."  
  
"So because I died, the chemical died." Dinah reiterated slowly in order to make sure that she was getting it right.  
  
Barbara nodded "I was working on the blood samples that I got from you and some tissue samples, and after the tissue died, the agent broke apart, so that's the only answer that I can come up with."  
  
"Well it's a damn good thing that I died then, but let's not do that again."  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again. Nobody kills my wife to be." Helena stated. "Or my mentor." She added as an after thought.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Came Barbara's sarcastic reply.  
  
"Don't mention it. Come on Canary, it's sweep time." Huntress gleefully announced.  
  
"You're such a kid." Said Canary as they walked out to the balcony.  
  
"Am not." Huntress argued as they jumped off landing on the building across the street thanks to Huntress's feral abilities and Dinah's psychic powers.  
  
"Are to." The banter continued into the night.  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
"You look just fine, stop worrying so much." Barbara chastised.  
  
"I can't help it. What if she doesn't like how it looks? What am I going to do then? What if she has second thoughts?"  
  
"Dinah! Breath in and out slowly." Barbara ordered.  
  
When the panicked Dinah kept hyperventilating Barbara slapped her. "Thanks, I need that." Dinah sighed finally able to breath again.  
  
"You could be wearing a paper shopping bag and Helena would still think that you're the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet." Barbara assured emitting a smile from Dinah.  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
"God Barbara, this is the most important day of my life, what if I screw up? What if I let her down?"  
  
"Helena, I just went through this with Dinah, nothing you could do would upset her unless you called off the wedding. So just work through this nervousness and get up to that alter." Barbara ordered.  
  
"Right, I can do this." Helena mumbled to herself.  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
"I do."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Their lips met in a slow sweet kiss before they pulled back grinning at each other. "This is forever." Dinah reminded.  
  
"And ever to." Helena added. She picked Dinah up and twirled her around, both of them laughing.  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
"Helena, you know I love you right?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Yeah." Came the apprehensive reply.  
  
"But you're kids are driving me nuts."  
  
"What!? They're your kids too!" Helena defended.  
  
"Yeah, but you're their mommy." Dinah argued.  
  
"Well. . .you. . .they. There's no comeback to that is there?" Helena sighed defeated.  
  
"Nope."  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
"Be careful on the sweep tonight sweetie." Dinah said.  
  
"Yeah, you get shot or stabbed and I will first kick their ass and then yours." Helena threatened.  
  
"I know moms, me and Chase'll be fine stop worrying." A young teenager complained. She looked almost exactly like Helena and definitely had the attitude along with the feral alter ego.  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
"I miss Barbara, and the kids." Helena sighed.  
  
"I know, but Barbara's dead and the kids are off doing their own hero stuff, they are like forty after all. If it makes you feel any better you still have me." Dinah consoled.  
  
"It does. I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
The End  
  
Note: That was it, the last chapter. This has been soo much fun, I mean seriously, it's my first ever fanfic, and all in all I'm proud of it. I want to thank every last person who reviewed or even thought of reviewing, you guys all kick serious, major ass. The criticisms you guys all gave me really helped out, telling me what I needed to fix, and for the first chapter, to keep me writing But, I'm gonna ask you once more for this story to please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again. 


End file.
